Your Love is a Lie
by aikoflutist247
Summary: Gaara has been dating Matsuri in a secret relationship for a little over a year. When he found out she's been cheating on him, what does he do? Like any other normal human being: he moves on! GaaraOC Lemon warning! All chapters take place within two days.
1. Kawamura Kana

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, or the storyline of Naruto!

**Claimer**: I own Kawamura Kana and Kanji, as well as **this** fanfic-based story!

**Summary**: When Gaara finds out Matsuri is cheating on him, how does he react? Like any other normal human being: moving on.

**Pairings**: GaaraMatsuri GaaraOC MatsuriOC ShikamaruTemari

**Notes**:

-Talking-

-_Thinking/Flashbacks-_

**Warnings**: It's hard to keep everyone in character when I'm not that great of a writer, so **OOCness** will occur - but it's hard to keep characters in character for the story to work; just wanted to point that out. Also, there is a **lemon** featured in this story. **Anti-GaaraMatsuri. **Matsuri bashing, I guess? Fluff.

This story was inspired by the following songs: _Your Love is a Lie_ by Simple Plan, _Irreplaceable_ by Beyonce, _Before He Cheats _by Carrie Underwood, and _Unfaithful_ by Rihanna.

When listening to the above songs, and considering my current obsession with our cute redheaded panda ninja, I've been inspired to write a story where Gaara has been cheated on, but he is able to find someone to confide in. There aren't that many great stories on Gaara being cheated on, so hopefully, mine can live up to the expectations of some looking for a great Gaara romance. Also,** this whole story takes place in one day** - there's just many flashbacks to explain how Gaara met his precious person.

The flashbacks are merely the fangirl fantasies that I would want to happen for the redhead with my OC; I had wanted to make a Gaara story, but I really don't have the time. I also wanted to make this story a simple _short_ story, but it turned into a 73 page document - I got **too** into the story. So, I apologize in advance for the lengthy-ness.

**Also!** I do **not** hate Matsuri! I actually think she's a cute character. But I prefer my Gaara with an OC, not anyone else cause they're all taken! :D So, don't think I hate Matsuri or anything cause I don't, but she was the only other character I could think of to cheat on poor Gaara. And she was the easiest for me because she's rarely seen in the anime/manga, so I could manipulate her character slightly.

* * *

"Gaara, I was able to retrieve the books from Konoha that would aid in your research. Tsunade-sama was kind enough to lend us some documents as well."

The young redheaded Kazekage at the age of nineteen looked up from the documents he had been studying, finding one of his stationary kunoichi from Konoha entering the room balancing books and documents in one hand while the other had a tight grip around several scrolls. Her waist length violet hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail so her leaf headband was tied under it and under her long bangs that scattered about her head. Piercing blue eyes that always reminded him of his good friend, Uzumaki Naruto, gazed at him with accomplishment as she approached him.

"I also have some documents that need to be looked over for future renovations on the new Sand Shinobi training center," she informed, glancing toward the scrolls under her arm.

Gaara nodded as the large stack of books, documents, and pile of scrolls accumulated on his wooden desk. "Thank you, Kana. Your effort is much appreciated."

Kana chuckled at her friend's formality, waving her hand dismissively. "This was a simple mission; I'm surprised you gave it to me." She paused, thinking, "Actually, no, I'm not," she corrected herself, grinning at Gaara's slightly amused expression. "I guess I should thank you for giving me the chance to see my friends again back in Konoha."

Kawamura Kana is a ninja belonging to Konohagakure. After reaching the Jounin-level at the age of sixteen and receiving much instruction on Medical techniques under the Fifth Hokage herself, Kana was given the ability to travel between Konoha and their good ally, Suna, to increase the promise of Medical-nins throughout both villages. Because Sakura and Ino have taken over the educational program in Konohagakure, Tsunade has entrusted Kana to Suna, which was Gaara's greatest benefit to the village.

"Oh!" Kana alerted the young kage, a finger in the air to represent an epiphany, "I found something interesting on the way here, as I passed by Matsuri's place. It's in the blue book."

Gaara's eyes revealed curiosity as he eyed the third book from the bottom of the stack in front of him. It was blue. He would have to study it later, he reminded himself as his gaze returned to his friend.

Kana – currently the same age as the Kazekage – resided in Suna for the last three years, occasionally going back to Konoha to check on how things are progressing and to discuss with Sakura about the Medic-program, in a home fully financed by the Kazekage. Because she's not an official citizen of Sunagakure, she's only received missions from Gaara related to Konoha and that pertain to the Medical Education program.

Even before she moved to Suna though, Kana had met Gaara during her Chunin Exams, when he still had the Shukaku sealed within him. She was loyal friends with Gai's team and had impulsively protected Lee when Gaara aimed to kill him in the Second Exam's preliminary rounds. It had caught him completely off-guard, finding some strange-colored haired girl glaring at him with menacing eyes – not ones filled with fear or hate, but with strength and determination, a purpose to protect. He had not understood, but when she came out of nowhere to aid Naruto (a person she shared the memories of loneliness), his outlook on life had changed due to her and Naruto's words.

_Naruto grunted against the dirt but continued to worm his warm toward the fallen Gaara, his eyes full of determination. "I won't let you hurt my important people. If you do… I'll stop you," he continued, his blue eyes narrowing into slits, "even if I have to kill you!"_

_Teal eyes widened in shock, disbelief radiating off him, "Why…? Why would you do this for complete strangers? Someone other than yourself?"_

"_They saved me from it, and they acknowledged my existence. That's why… they're important to me."_

_Panting heavily beside the crawling Naruto, Kana stopped the blonde from continuing with a hand. He looked at her questioningly, but her gaze was already toward the redhead who stared at her with incredulity. "Gaara… Friends are willing to sacrifice for their precious people. Sometimes, there's no real tangible reason – but who says there has to be?" Slowly standing up, her purple hair swayed to the side as Kana stared at him with longing and understanding, "When you've learned about the meaning of having someone to protect, the ability to destroy the enemy will become prominent." The confusion never left Gaara's eyes as he stared above, realizing that Naruto and Kana were done with their fight, as was he. She smiled – he wasn't so bad. "Gaara," she called, though he didn't turn to her, "we've already formed a bond."_

_When Sasuke and the Sand siblings were finally a trio together again, Gaara had completely silenced the two parties from continuing an unwanted battle. And as they carried the redhead off, Kana followed them with her cerulean eyes, smiling to herself._

'_**You just have to take the next step if you want a friend…'**_

_As the three Sand siblings jumped from tree to tree, fleeing from the village, Gaara pondered deeply over true strength…_

'_Maybe someday… I will…'_

Kana saw a twitch of a smile appear on Gaara's lips, and she looked at him inquisitively, "What are you smiling about?"

Gaara's amused expression never left his face as he formed a bridge with his hands in front of him, "Nothing much."

"We've been friends for how long? And you don't want to tell me?" The young woman whined, putting her hands on her waist.

Their friendship had indeed strengthened over the years. After their encounter in the Chunin Exams, he had come to aid her during her fight against one of Orochimaru's henchmen in the process of pursuing Uchiha Sasuke, the bastard missing-nin from Konoha that she had once called a friend. Kimimaro had put her into critical condition until Gaara arrived. They would never forget the events that had happened that day.

_Kana stood from behind Gaara, admiring him from afar at his techniques and strategic plays that rivaled a Hokage's abilities… Upon entering the scene, Gaara had ordered her to stay behind – she was sporting a large gash across her side, cracked ribs, and a broken arm. At first, she protested, insisting that she could fight, but the redhead had grabbed her firmly on her uninjured arm, pulling her behind him. So, she stayed put, unable to resist. She was in complete awe – his abilities had overall strengthened since their last encounter, and she could only stand back and not get in the way. _

_At one point, Kimimaro had pulled out his spinal column and attempted to wrap it around Gaara, but she had instinctively guarded him. But instead of guarding him, the redhead cleverly wrapped the two in heavily compacted sand to protect them from the hard-rock spinal column. The spinal column wrapped around the protective sand, but it did no harm except to tighten the sand, causing Kana to be pushed into Gaara slightly, her back against his chest. She blushed at the close contact, but could not see Gaara's expression. She had assumed he only thought of the next move and brought his hands around her in order to perform another hand seal, creating an absolute defensive Shukaku figure of sand on the spinal column before Kimimaro plunged the thickest bone in his body in their direction._

_Gaara's technique had withstood the attack and quickly gathered the sand that was protecting him and Kana to sink Kimimaro six feet under the ground. _

_The purple-haired Chunin (the third Hokage had regarded her at the same skill-level as Shikamaru during the Chunin Exams) stood in awe, taking a step forward in disbelief. "You… you did it, Gaara. How much chakra did you use?"_

_Gaara didn't answer as he stared at the sunken sand in front of him._

"_Mai…"_

_Kana and Gaara's eyes tripled in size._

"_Sawarabi no Mai!"_

_She thought they had been done for once thousands of bone spikes shot from the ground underneath them. Yet, she was still alive._

"_I can't believe you were still able to do this," Kana stared at the floating sand platform under her with incredulity._

"_He was stubborn," Gaara started, gazing around his surroundings, "but this is the end." Meeting Kana's gaze, he spoke with reassurance, "He won't be coming out again."_

_Sighing in relief, Kana smiled, "That's good. I'm glad you came."_

_Teal eyes stared into blue ones, almost questioning her but nothing was said. Gaara lurched forward, holding himself on one hand as a bead of sweat rolled at the side of his head, "This is my limit."_

_Kana's eyes widened in surprise, flailing her arms around frantically, "Whoa! At least take us to that clearing over there!"_

_But before the floating platforms could move a whiff, a raspy enraged voice was heard behind them. "It's not brainwashing!"_

_Both pairs of eyes filled with shock as they turned to the owner of the voice. _

_Kimimaro had moved his body along the length of the bone spike behind them, his flower bone ready to attack, blood oozing out of the side of his mouth. He expressed an unbelievable level of anger as he struggled to speak with the same enraged tone as before, "__**That person**__…! Orochimaru-sama… It's all my own reasoning!" Readying his attack, he cried out, "What the hell would __**you**__ know about that!"_

"_**Gaara**__!" _

_Impulsively, Kana had jumped from her platform to Gaara's, shielding him from the blow by wrapping her arms around his head, pressing him firmly against her as she felt the bone stab into the right side of her back. The blow was aimed for Gaara's heart._

_Gaara widened his eyes at his new protection. _

_Kana felt the blow cease, only piercing halfway into her body, but the pain was still there. She groaned in pain, leaning forward to remove herself from the weapon after a few moments, her arms still wrapped around Gaara protectively._

"_He's dead…" Kana announced when she released Gaara from her hold to turn to their enemy. His eyes were shot open, but they held a lifeless feel, adding to the tragic effects of the blood flowing from his mouth. She turned her gaze back to her savior, noticing his eyes still wide in shock. She chuckled lightly, knowing he was questioning her actions. "Hey Gaara… think you can lead this platform to the clearing over there?"_

_Slowly, he complied, leading the platform under them to a clearing away from their bony surroundings._

_After a few silent moments of letting relief fill their bodies, Gaara turned his eyes to Kana, who was resting against the tree behind her, leaning against it despite the bloody wound on her back._

_Her breathing had returned to normal, as did his. He could still feel the warmth that he was once enveloped in, the warmth that had protected him from Kimimaro's attack._

"_Why?"_

_Kana opened her eyes, blinking once as she turned to Gaara. He still had an emotionless façade. "Hm?"_

"_Back there… you protected me… Why?"_

"_You protected me. Isn't that a fair enough reason?" She countered with a smile._

_He said nothing, except to gaze at her. Was that the only reason?_

_She sighed under his gaze. "I told you before there's a bond between us. Whether you see me as one or not, I see _**you**_ as a friend."_

_He raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Why?"_

_Kana smiled as she looked to the sky, the cloud slowly blowing in the wind. "'The best way to destroy an enemy is to make a friend.'"_

Gaara could never forget her words. It was what brought the two's relationship to where they were now.

Now, they were at the age of nineteen and their friendship growing strong. Thanks to Kana's Medic-nin Program, Suna's and Konoha's medical abilities have increased tenfold and are equals in the field, and Gaara had appreciated it greatly, rewarding her a honarary Sand headband under Suna's approval, which she donned around her left leg.

At that moment, Gaara's oldest sibling walked into his office. "Gaara," she called. After Kankuro had followed in after her and closed the door, the two noticed the other person in the office. "Kana-chan! Finally back from Konoha?"

"Hey Temari, Kankuro. Mission was a success. Shikamaru sends his regards, by the way," Kana added, winking at her blonde best friend.

The girl could only smirk at her in return, a blush forming on her cheeks, "Did you send him my message?"

"Of course. You can imagine what his regards are."

Temari from Suna and Shikamaru from Konoha had a somewhat intimate relationship, but because of their positions, it was hard to keep a lasting foundation. Unlike a close-ranged bond like Gaara's and Kana's, a long-distance friendship was much easier to maintain than a long-distance love.

Kankuro laughed next to his sibling, "I'll be sure to question you, dear sister. Hey Kana, we need to have a word with the Kazekage for a minute. You mind leaving us?"

The purple haired girl grinned, shaking her head, "Go ahead. I was just about to leave. See you later, Gaara."

There was no need for honorifics between the two – Gaara had made that clear one day when he needed her most. And as the two made eye-contact, they shared an intense non-verbal conversation before Gaara spoke up, "Matsuri is supposed to have dinner with me tonight."

A hidden message danced in her eyes as Kana's lips twitched into a subtle smirk, "I'll be sure to remind her."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "You still dating her, Gaara?" Kankuro frowned but stayed quiet nonetheless. Gaara's eyes concealed the secret well as he nodded at his elder sibling. "I haven't seen you two together in awhile."

"She's been busy," Gaara replied nonchalantly as he retrieved one of the scrolls that Kana had placed in front of him.

"Well anyway," Kana declared, gaining the attention of the Sand sibling reunion, "I'll take my leave. Bye Temari, Kankuro." Slowly, she gazed at Gaara with mirth in her eyes, "See you later, Gaara."

All three nodded at her before she disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	2. New Boytoy

_Elder Chiyo placed her hands on Gaara's stomach, a bright Chakra glow emanating from her palms. Sporting a few cuts and bruises, fifteen year old Kana stood in shock at the old woman's actions. She was performing a reincarnation technique that was developed by the Puppet Brigade – Elder Chiyo was the only known ninja alive to be able to perform this jutsu. _

_But after her fight against Sasori, Kana could tell without Neji's Byakugan that she was low on chakra. The chakra glow was slowly diminishing. Kana bit her lip – Elder Chiyo didn't have to do this alone._

_The purple-haired kunoichi stepped forward, getting on her knees and positioning Gaara's head to lay on her lap. _

_She heard a raspy breath, "What are you doing?"_

_She momentarily delayed her response to the elder, placing her hands on either side of Gaara's head, her hands glowing the same pale-blue color as Chiyo's. "Tsunade-sama told me once about this technique…"_

"_She couldn't have possibly taught you-"_

"_She has her ways." Kana stated firmly, feeling her chakra gradually depleting. She bit her lip in apprehension. "I couldn't let you over-strain yourself."_

_Elder Chiyo glanced at Kana with tired eyes. "What connection do you have with Gaara?"_

_Kana thought for a moment, her eyes caressing Gaara's face. "We're the same, in a sense. I know and understand the pain he went through. I can't help but want to save him. As a friend, I can't just stand back if there's still hope, right? I want him to know that he has people who care for him, that acknowledge his existence, like I do."_

_Elder Chiyo stayed quiet, pondering over the girl's words, words of caring and friendship, words that surprised her because it was for a jinchuuriki. She felt her breathing shortening; her chakra was dangerously low – and she needed more._

_Her eyes widened in shock. There was a pair of hands being held out to her._

"_Please, use my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed, "You can do it then, right, Granny?"_

_Kana smiled when Chiyo told him to place his hands on top of hers. The chakra field grew exponentially with Naruto and Kana's combined chakra levels. Everyone stood back, fearing what would happen if another party came to assist. It could disrupt the chakra flow and ruin their only chance of bringing Gaara to life._

_A few moments later, and Elder Chiyo's raspy voice spoke again. "I'm happy that someone like you has appeared in the shinobi world we foolish old people created. Everything I've ever done was a mistake. But now, at the end, it looks like I'll finally be able to do the right thing. The Sand Village and Konoha…" Everyone listened intently to Chiyo's wise words. "Their future will be much different than the way things were back in my day."_

_The elder looked to the sky in content. "Chiyo-baasama…." Kana called quietly, causing the woman to glance in her direction._

"_Kana… You're quite the kunoichi… better than your master was at your age. I can see your life thread bonded to Gaara, one that can't be broken. Kana, I ask that you continue guiding Gaara. I know he values you by the way your care has been expressed for him. It's one I haven't seen between our villages in a long time. He needs you now, and he'll need you in the future as well as the Sand Village."_

_The girl couldn't help but feel tears form at the corners of her eyes. Compared to their first meeting, Kana could feel the earnest honesty radiating from the elder's form. She could tell that these were the last words she would receive from the woman, and she could do nothing to change her fate. "…I wouldn't want to leave his side, even if you asked."_

"_Naruto… that power Kakashi mentioned will be the power that will have great influence for the future. Become a Hokage like none before you. And Sakura…"_

_Sakura stiffened at her name, "Yes?"_

"_Next time, save the people who are dear to you, not some old hag. You… Kana… and I are similar. There aren't many girls who are chivalrous anymore. You'll both surpass your teacher as kuniochi. Finally Naruto… this is a request from an old woman. You understand Gaara's pain, and he understands yours. I want Kana to watch over him, but Naruto, please, save Gaara."_

_The blonde Genin looked to Gaara's lifeless expression before glancing up toward Kana who was staring back at him. _

_Kana smiled at her friend, nodding at him once. "Let's save Gaara, Naruto."_

_The blonde nodded once at her with a determined smile before they both closed their eyes, slipping into Gaara's unconscious mind._

_Everyone waited patiently, praying for the best. Several long and torturous moments later, the chakra flow from Elder Chiyo and Naruto had diminished completely, and Elder Chiyo fell back. Sakura quickly caught her in time, getting on her knees to have the elder land in her hands. She brought her comfortably away from Gaara's body to lay her body in her lap, hugging it tightly as the tears fell from her closed eyes. "Chiyo-baasama…"_

_It wasn't long until Suna ninja had surrounded the Konoha shinobi. When brief explanations were given to Temari and Kankuro, everyone waited patiently together, hoping to see teal eyes open to life. Naruto gradually opened his eyes, finding Chiyo in Sakura's arms while Kana still had her hands on either side of Gaara's head, her eyes still closed – her chakra bubble was still glowing._

_He found people surrounding Gaara, gazing in hope at their fallen leader, and he couldn't help but grin in happiness, returning his gaze to his redheaded friend._

_Slowly, Kana opened her eyes, the chakra bubble thinning, a soft smile forming on her lips as she felt Gaara stiffly get up. Naruto placed a hand on Gaara's shoulders when teal irises were seen. "Gaara."_

"_Naruto…" The redhead's vision began clearing up, instantly recognizing worried faces around him. He was completely taken aback by the mass of people around him, his family, fellow shinobi, everyone! "They're…"_

_Naruto grinned at his friend's expression, "Everyone came to save you…"_

"_Gaara-sama!" The redhead recognized the voice as his former student's, Matsuri. She ran near him, stopping several feet away from his fallen form, "Are you okay!"_

_The only thing he could do was give a small nod, causing the whole group to scream in joy and cry in happiness. Their Kazekage was alive!_

_Gaara leaned back in surprise from his seat on the grass when he felt his back hit against a body. He spun his head to see what was behind him to find a bright smile shining at him. "Nice to see you're up."_

_He blinked in shock, "Kana?" It was her again…_

_Kana's smile didn't falter, only growing into a grin as she poked the redhead in the forehead playfully, "You sure can raise a ruckus, __**Kazekage-sama**__."_

"_I'll say!" Kankuro concurred, approaching the friendly trio with a relieved expression, "You had me worried, little brother."_

"_Who do you guys think you are?" Temari scolded at Kankuro, Kana, and Naruto, appearing next to her youngest brother. "Gaara is the Kazekage! Show some respect you lowlifes!"_

_Kana blinked before grinning sheepishly, "I knew him before he was such a high-status person; I reserve the right to treat him as an equal."_

_Temari grunted in response, immediately pushing Naruto out of the way to be closer to her brother, "Gaara, how do you feel?"_

_Kana rubbed at Gaara's shoulders soothingly, "He'll be a bit stiff for awhile. When we get back to Suna, rest will be a high priority."_

_Temari nodded in understanding at Kana, after three years of knowing her medical skills, the blonde had come to rely on the girl ever since she noticed the friendship growing between her and her redheaded brother. _

_When a hand was placed on top of Kana's, who was attempting to massage the boy, she stopped her actions, looking at Gaara curiously. She removed her hands from him when he looked at her intently, mentally telling her that a massage was unncessary. He attempted to stand, using his knees as a leverage, but his legs were still tense. _

_Temari's expression turned to concern, "You heard Kana, Gaara. You shouldn't move too much."_

_Sighing in defeat, Gaara laid back against Kana for support, a tired expression overtaking his features._

"_This'll be the first time you'll be able to sleep, Gaara, without any worries of bad things happening," Kana pointed out, allowing the boy to lean against her._

_Gaara nodded, attempting to understand the situation. While he overheard Kankuro and Naruto's conversation, Temari and Kana attempted to fight off the fangirls that were accumulating._

"_Kana-san! Please! Can I take your spot?" Matsuri exclaimed, trying to get past Temari._

"_The Kazekage needs his rest! This is not the time to approach him!"_

_But the girls weren't listening to Temari. "No, Kana-san! Let __**me**__ take your place!"_

_Kana sweatdropped, bending low to Gaara's hearing level, "Good thing you're not in Konoha. You would've been completely torn apart limb from limb. Trust me, I've seen Sasuke's fangirls – they're completely __**crazy**__."_

_The redhead chuckled lowly. In the comfort of his friend's arms, for once in his lonely life, Gaara felt loved and cared for by his people._

_After the prayer for Elder Chiyo was obeyed under Gaara's command (with some assistance from Kana), the whole group left toward Suna. Kankuro and Naruto helped Gaara to walk while Kana assisted in covering Elder Chiyo, walking in front of her body to lead behind Gaara's walking form._

_When they reached the village, Kana smiled at the explosion of cheers being heard. This is what she wanted Gaara to be alive for, to see that he _did_ have people that cared for him as their Kazekage._

_Soon enough, a crowd was forming around Gaara once again, his ex-sensei, Baki, in the lead. "I'm glad you're safe."_

_Gaara nodded, "Thanks to everyone here."_

_Baki nodded before turning to Naruto and Kana, "Uzumaki Naruto, Kawamura Kana. I was notified of your efforts to save Gaara. And for that, I thank the both of you."_

_Naruto frowned in embarrassment, "I didn't really do anything."_

_Kana laughed, "No, Naruto; you did a lot."_

"_Kazekage-sama," Baki called formally, a satisfied smile appearing on his face, "everyone from the village is waiting." A walkway was soon parted by the people. "Please, go ahead."_

_But before Naruto, Kankuro, and Gaara could take one step, they heard a "Wait!"_

_Gaara turned his head in Kana's direction. She stepped aside, allowing him to see Chiyo's body wrapped up and ready for a funeral. He nodded at her, "I agree. Put her first."_

_And as Elder Chiyo's deceased body was carried at the front of the parade line, Kana walked behind the stretcher, her head bowed in respect. _

_After all the chaos and whatnot died down, Elder Chiyo's grave was made under the supervision of her brother, insisting everyone get rest. Kana and Temari wasted no time in getting a room prepared in the Kazekage tower for Gaara to sleep in. The boy had protested, but after a stern lecture from Kana, he submitted to the darkness to rest his body until the next day, the only comforting and peaceful sleep he had gotten in his entire lifetime._

_When he awoke the next day refreshed and his body looser than the day before, he was surprised to hear that the Konoha shinobi were returning home._

"_You're going back already?" Kankuro asked sullenly, "You can stay here a bit longer."_

"_Right!" Temari agreed from next to her brother in the Kazekage office. "At least stick around one more day! You can go home after you've rested."_

_Kana giggled at their protests, "You know we'd love to stay with you guys."_

"_I wish we could…" Naruto started with a sad smile._

"_But we have some important things to report to my master- I mean, to Hokage-sama." Sakura said earnestly. _

_After visiting Elder Chiyo's grave, they set off for the exit of Suna where they would say their farewells. _

_Kankuro was first, "See you later."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Bye Temari, Kankuro. It was good seeing you again," Kana announced, high-fiving the both of them._

_Naruto was at a complete loss of what to say to Gaara, who was staring directly at him. "T-this is usually the part where you shake hands and say your goodbyes, or something…" Kana tried to hold in her laughter upon hearing her blonde friend stutter, especially when he began scratching his cheek out of nervous habit, "But I'm really bad at stuff like that. So, I'll just…"_

_Everyone stared in surprise at Gaara's held out hand, the faintest hint of a smile revealed on his face. It seemed like __**he**__ knew what to do. When Naruto finally got the hint, Gaara's sand had whirled around the blonde's hand, raising it up to meet his. It was a firm handshake, one of promise, gratitude, and friendship._

_And as they departed, Gaara's gaze turned to the purple-haired kunoichi. When the Konoha shinobi had only taken a few steps, Kana had unexpectedly turned her body toward the boy._

_They stared at each other for a moment before Kana leaned forward a bit, hands behind her back with a grin. "You should smile more often, Gaara-__**sama**__," she teased, "it makes you more attractive."_

_Kankuro snorted a laugh before nudging his little brother mischievously._

_The corner of Gaara's lips tugged into a bigger smile, watching Kana walk backwards. "See you later, Gaara." After a promising wink and a heartfelt wave, Kana ran to catch up with her friends, leaving Temari and Kankuro to tease their little brother at his friend's compliment._

_With one glance behind her, Kana gazed after Gaara, remembering Elder Chiyo's words._

'_**I'll be back, Gaara, to check up on you.'

* * *

**_

The group of girls in the sake shop chuckled together at their stories.

Kana leaned back, her violet hair swaying behind the backboard of the seat, cerulean orbs flashing in a brunette's direction. "So, Matsuri, how's training under your new sensei? Different than the Kazekage's former teachings, huh?"

Having been under the redhead's supervision for three years, the brown-haired Matsuri had graduated from the academy and was put into a three-man division with an entirely new Jounin. His teachings were stricter than what she had been used to years before with Gaara, but understanding the fact that her former teacher has earned the title of Kazekage at the age of fifteen, she would continue to work hard as a genin. She was able to pass the Chunin Exams at the age of 14.

Matsuri blushed under Kana's intense gaze. The purple haired woman was a good friend of the Kazekage since her first Chunin Exams and knew that Gaara was in a relationship with his former student, even though Matsuri wasn't aware of her knowledge of this. They weren't spoken about aloud to the public, nor did they want to publicize their personal lives, but they had tried it out once Gaara discovered he returned the girl's romantic interests. It's been over a year since he had first asked Kana how to portray those feelings to the brunette.

Some would say it's strange for Gaara to ask his friend from Konoha such things like love, but they were close friends, after all. Three years of being together constantly took a toll on their relationship, causing them to confide in each other despite Gaara's shell. Kana had opened him up, slow as it was, but his siblings, as well as the village, were glad for it.

And as of late, Kana had learned that Gaara felt a strain in his once content relationship with Matsuri. She had been unable to spend any real time with him the past half year. When he was left alone, Kana had taken Matsuri's place at those times in order for him to be accompanied.

When Gaara had found the reason of her absence, he had completely turned to Kana for guidance and comfort, and she was there at his side.

"Yes. Naoto-sensei is very strict, but he's making me work hard. I've learned a few techniques from him, which have been very helpful in the Chunin Exams."

Matsuri's friend laughed, nudging her friend, "I bet you miss Kazekage-sama teaching you personally, though, huh?"

The brunette blushed faintly, but Kana felt the way she waved it off dismissively. "I did before, but I can't always be dependent on him. He's got his own things as Kazekage to worry about."

Another friend of Matsuri, a blonde, sitting beside her wrapped an arm around her shoulders, prodding her cheeks, "So?"

"So, what?"

"How are you and Kanji-kun?"

Kana raised an eyebrow in knowing interest, "Who's Kanji-kun?"

The blonde one answered with a grin. "He's Matsuri's teammate; they've started dating for a couple of months now. It's _so_ cute! They've had a thing for each other ever since they were put on the same Genin team. Now, they're trying it out!"

"Yuki-chan! Stop it!" Matsuri cried, blushing furiously under her friends' laughs. "It was suppose to be a secret!"

The older woman of the group's eyes narrowed slightly, but her smile veiled her hidden agenda, "Oh, really? Don't worry," Kana winked, "I can keep a secret. How serious are you two?"

They barely reached the age of eighteen, Kana knew this.

Matsuri fiddled with her fingers in her lap as she tried to avoid Kana's gaze, "I'd rather not say, Kana-sensei."

Kana smirked under her breath, "That serious, eh?"

* * *

Once Temari and Kankuro had entered into another one of their sibling wars, Gaara took that moment in his office to reach out toward the blue book he had pulled from the stack. Opening it cautiously, he found a small piece of paper laying under the cover.

Quickly reading the kanji characters written carelessly without the consequences of wandering eyes, Gaara closed the book and leaned in his seat. Closing his eyes, he blocked out the voices of his siblings and sighed solemnly.

He knew it already; he had his suspicions before. A few months ago he had confirmed it, and moved on. This note only further ensured his decision toward the mishap. He smirked under his breath, catching the attention of his siblings.

Kankuro glanced at Temari before speaking aloud, "You okay, Gaara?"

Snapping his eyes open, Gaara looked to his siblings. "Yeah."

Without further explanations, the redhead Kazekage reached for the note in the book again before crumpling it in his hand and throwing it into his waste bin.

"Are you two done bickering over what to eat for dinner tonight?"

His elder siblings sheepishly grinned at their little brother before returning to the previous topic: the Sand Shinobi Training Center.

* * *

"_Matsuri."_

"_Kazekage-sama?" The brunette swiftly turned around. She had finished her mission report, so she was confused as to why her redheaded crush was calling her back. "What is it?"_

_Gaara hesitated a moment before asking softly, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_

_Matsuri's eyes widened in shock. "Pardon?"_

_His eyes became unsure as he began to misinterpret her reaction. "Would you join me for dinner tonight?"_

_Silence._

_Matsuri's heart exploded with happiness. But as a kunoichi of Suna, she kept her cool and grinned. "I would love to, Kazekage-sama."_

_Teal eyes danced with mirth as a smile graced the Kazekage's lips.

* * *

_

"Kana-sensei."

The aforementioned woman turned around, blue eyes filled with curiosity, "Yes, Matsuri?"

"Has…" Hesitantly, the young Chunin looked up at Kana, her friends out of earshot, "Has Kazekage-sama spoke of me lately? I know it's a weird question but I know you're always with him… and I haven't been able to talk with him lately-"

"Not really," she bluntly said. "Ah, but he wanted me to remind you about meeting up with him later?"

"Meeting up with him? Did he say why?" The brunette asked, confused at her words.

"Something about dinner."

Matsuri's eyes raised in question before suddenly widening in shock. "I totally forgot!"

Kana raised an eyebrow, "Hm?"

The brunette bit her lip in remorse as she averted her gaze from the Jounin in front of her. "But I've already-" Quickly stopping herself from saying more, Matsuri returned her gaze to Kana, bowing to her. "Thank you, Kana-sensei. I'll be sure to see him."

Kana nodded with a grin, "No problem."

* * *

**Notes:**

For people that are confused, Matsuri and Gaara are together. It has been revealed to Kana that Matsuri is seeing someone else, though she firmly knows that Matsuri has a relationship with Gaara currently, her best friend. But, Matsuri doesn't know that Kana knows that she's in a relationship with Gaara.


	3. Gaara's Love

"See you tomorrow, Gaara," Temari announced, closing the door behind her once her little brother nodded in her direction.

The two siblings walked down the hallway, passing by the many attendants and staff members that organized the paperwork and what not in the Kazekage tower.

When the two entered a quiet hallway, Kankuro finally spoke up. "Do you think he knows?"

"About Matsuri?" Kankuro nodded. Temari's eyes showed a forlornness, "Probably not. You heard him – he's _still_ dating her."

"I can't believe it. I would've expected him to date Kana by now."

Temari nodded in agreement, "Knowing their history, it's more likely. But somehow Matsuri appeared in his heart. What can we do about it?"

"I still don't understand Kana's logic in not telling Gaara that Matsuri's seeing someone else," Kankuro frowned deeply, shaking his head.

"She said that she'd take care of it," Temari retorted sharply, reprimanding her younger brother for doubting her best friend. "Kana's been friends with Gaara for a long time. We need to trust her."

"But it's been eight months since Matsuri's been with that other guy. I never saw her as the cheating type, especially when we first met the girl."

"Neither did I."

"I can't keep my mouth shut for a long time."

"You're telling me."

Kankuro paused for a moment, letting those sarcastic words sink in.

"Hey! What was _that_ suppose to mean?"

* * *

"_Kana."_

_Gaara and Kana were perched on a rooftop in the middle of the night, staring at the Suna village, as the bustling of night life soon died down; people were returning to their homes for a well-deserved rest._

"_Hm? What's on your mind?"_

_He took a moment before continuing. "How does one know they're in love?"_

_Kana blinked before laughing aloud. "In love? I guess we're talking about Matsuri-chan, huh?" The girl grinned in satisfaction when she saw the boy turn to her in wonder, his cheeks turning a faint pink. The two have been going out on dates and hanging out together for a couple of months now. "Only you can decide that, Gaara. Many people view love differently. Like the love we have," she started to explain, but Gaara was already confused._

"_We're in love?" Gaara asked, frowning in puzzlement._

_The violet-haired woman laughed once more. "As friends. Our love for each other allows us to accept one another for who we are. But the love you're asking about with Matsuri is one that goes beyond that." Kana looked to the moon before continuing, pondering over how to explain it to a boy who has never experienced real love before. "When it comes down to it, you know you're in love when your heart surrenders to another person – in your case, Matsuri – with the security of knowing they will never break it. It should want to make you a better person, but also make you feel special and good about yourself. You're more at ease of being yourself when you're with her than you are with others."_

_She allowed those words to sink in Gaara's mind, knowing he would take awhile to process what she said. Whenever it came to this kind of topic, Gaara always tried to connect the pieces together to understand the general concept, and Kana understood. She would teach him whatever she could to make him understand what he lacked, and he appreciated her for it._

_Kana held up her fingers, "There's three kinds of love, Gaara: one for family, one for friends, and one for lovers. In simpler terms, you can use your heart as a guide to figure your love for a person. Like, when you think about Temari and Kankuro," she placed a hand on Gaara's chest, over the place where his heart was, "your heartbeat will slow down, signaling you've been around these people for so long, you're used to them." Gaara gazed at her hand over his chest and watched as she placed her other hand over her own heart. "The love that we have is one of friendship, where our heartbeats remain at its own steady pace; this happens because we feel comfortable around each other." The redhead placed a hand over hers, the one that was over his heart, but she easily slipped her hand out, allowing him to feel his own heartbeat. "Now, think of Matsuri."_

_The boy complied, closing his eyes and letting an image of a brunette kunoichi enter his mind. The thumping in his chest increased slightly._

"_Your heart should be beating faster than when you think of me. That is definitely one sign of you being in love with her." Kana informed, letting him listen to his heartbeat._

_Allowing the information of love to process, Gaara felt himself frowning a bit, his hand feeling the thump of his heart beating. He opened his eyes to look at Kana smiling at him, and his heartbeat increased more._

'_**But I feel these things when I'm with Kana…'

* * *

**_

As the sun set in the horizon, a moan in a shadowed alley could be softly heard.

"W-wait, not so fast… I still need to-ah!"

Muscular arms wrapped around the female's waist, his lips caressing her neck softly. One of his hands firmly grabbed her buttocks covered by her much-to-short skirt.

"Kanji-kun… I still need to… see the Kazekage," she breathlessly said, not wanting to release herself from his irresistible grip.

The boy scoffed against her neck, raising one of his hands to ghost under her top and feel her bare stomach. "He can wait a little longer. He loves you, right?"

Another moan was elicited from her mouth as his hand lightly squeezed one of her petite breasts.

"Besides, you can't say no to me."

And before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his in a charged and rough kiss. He gripped her legs, moving them to wrap around his waist as another moan was heard through the kiss.

* * *

"_Gaara-sama, do you like your meal? This is the first time I've taken you to this restaurant, so I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Matsuri looked around the small restaurant, finding no customers considering the late hour the night was in._

_Gaara took another sip at his soup before nodding, "It's good. Thank you for taking me here."_

"_No problem!" Matsuri exclaimed happily, using her chopsticks to grab another piece of meat off her dish._

_This was their tenth date in the last few months._

_After his talk with Kana, Gaara somewhat understood his feelings toward Matsuri. He stared at her with teal, timid eyes, her happiness radiating off her figure. "Matsuri."_

"_Yes?" She answered, swallowing the meat._

_Gaara lowered his chopsticks. "Would you be uncomfortable if I said I love you?"_

_Matsuri blinked, not believing her ears. "Huh?"_

_The redhead frowned at her response; he hated repeating himself. "…I think… I love you."_

_Matsuri's eyes widened in shock. Gaara just stuttered. Did that mean he was telling the truth? Was he serious?_

_Her cheeks resembled a tomato in nanoseconds. "Really?" Gaara nodded faintly. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she finally found her small voice, "…I love you, too…"_


	4. Change in Dinner Plans

Gaara signed another document, confirming his approval of their new Shinobi Academy curriculum.

Taking a short break, he saw the sun lowering, signaling late afternoon. He leaned against his chair to think quietly to himself.

Normally thinking back on his memories of loneliness and betrayal, he would chuckle bitterly at the irony of the situation he had gotten himself into. But this time, he merely smiled, content with how things had turned out. The tables have turned on her, and he would make sure she understood. He was the Kazekage after all.

A knock was heard at the door.

Gaara smirked under his breath, already knowing who was at the door. "Enter."

"Gaara."

He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"What is it, Kana?"

Violet hair swept through the room as Kana closed the door behind her, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I've given your message. She'll be here any minute to _negotiate._"

"I see."

Actions speak louder than words, and they both knew that. Kana leaned against the wall next to the door, smirking at the Kazekage across from her, who leaned leisurely against his chair.

Their eyes shared an unspoken conversation that both understood completely – she was always able to read his mind easily. Their relationship had deepened manifold over the course of the years, the string that had connected them when they met had strengthened, thickening into an unbreakable bond. Kana had made sure that their friendship came first, allowing Gaara to sink into these new sensations and emotions over their years. It allowed him to understand where he stood under her gaze, and it allowed her to understand herself toward him.

Gaara knew all her good sides, witnessed the bad, and knows more things about her than the average friend; and same with her. They readily accepted each other's flaws, weaknesses, and strengths, knowing it composed the person that held a special place in their hearts.

* * *

_He had wanted to surprise her, the idea given to him by Kana who had reassured him that girls love surprise visits from their lovers._

_Temari had offered to finish signing the remaining proposals given to him that night, and the Kazekage nodded in agreement before taking off for his former student's home. Because she was at a certain age, Matsuri lived by herself in a small apartment. Gaara knew her home inside and out, and was able to sneak in gracefully thanks to his control of sand._

_But he entered an empty apartment, contradicting his beliefs that she had told him she'd be home alone for the night._

_Inspecting her home, the bedrooms, the kitchen, the living room, his suspicions heightened that she had went out. But her friends were currently on missions – who would she be with?_

_Training? No, she never liked training after dark, and never alone._

_He had walked into her room again, his eyes trailing over the furniture. Teal eyes landed on the bed, one that he would share once in awhile with the girl, even though he still wasn't comfortable with the idea of being unconscious. Shukaku was gone for good, but his habit of insomnia still succumbed him. There were times when he did fall asleep next to the brunette, but he'd be afraid to submit himself to the darkness, afraid to find her gone the next morning because of him._

_His eyes continued their inspection when they fell on her dresser. A note?_

_He picked it up slowly, apprehension falling on him like a blanket as he read the note. The words sliced through his heart similar to throwing a kunai, and he turned to her calendar. A heart was drawn around the day's date._

_His fists clenched as he placed the note back in its place._

'_Meet me at my place. Same time. I want to know more about you, __**more**__ than the Kazekage knows. –Kanji (P.S. Don't wear your bra. It only gets in the way when I undress you.)'_

_Closing his eyes to resist the urge to cry out aguishly, he heard something tapping at her bedroom window. His eyes snapped open, only to find his blue-eyed friend offering him a somber smile._

_His remorseful anger sunk in as he transferred himself next to his friend, out of the apartment. Kana took his hand in a comforting way, an action she's done many times before throughout their times working together, and Gaara led the two to a secluded roof._

_It was quiet between them, words not needing to be spoken. Her hand was still holding his consolingly. Though he would say he didn't need to be pitied, he needed the warmth of comfort at the time._

"_She's out again, isn't she?"_

_His expression said nothing, but when Kana glanced in his direction, his eyes revealed a sadness she hadn't seen in him for a long time. "I found a note."_

_The violet-haired girl bit her lip – she could already guess what happened based on the information given, "…I knew it, that whore."_

_Gaara couldn't hide his surprise, "You knew?"_

_Misunderstanding the situation, Gaara watched as Kana calmly shook her head, her hold on his hand tightening. "No, not officially. I had my suspicions ever since she neglected your dates this past month. But a week ago, I saw her heading toward someone's house during this time, the same night you had asked to be with her." Her violet hair shook around her as she turned to the moon in regret, "I didn't want to invade her privacy and pry. But my post was near her location, and I couldn't help but hear… peculiar sounds."_

_This time, Kana felt Gaara's hand tighten around hers. She sighed remorsefully, "I'm sorry, Gaara. I knew I should've told you, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions."_

"_Don't apologize."_

_Her eyes trailed over to his form, finding him staring at her acutely. She never faltered under his gaze, always staring back at him with the same intensity._

"_We're friends, right?" Kana offered, smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know I'll always be here for you."_

_Without noticing, Gaara's teal eyes softened, the anger that had spread like wildfire throughout his body an hour ago dispersed quietly as the scent of sand wafted around his nostrils, the fumes coming from Kana's hair. This contact was rare for Gaara, especially from Kana. They would have their bonding times on the roof, gazing at the moon before Kana would return to her apartment and Gaara would return to his Kazekage quarters. Their friendship blossomed over the years, some even teasing that they spent more time together than a married couple. The two would brush it off like nothing, claiming that these times together were needed to enhance the success of their Medic-nin program as well as the relations between the two villages. The rumors of an intimate relationship between them lessened when some found out about the Kazekage's new relationship with his former student._

"_How's your heart?" Kana asked quietly, the hand holding lessening slightly._

_Gaara placed a hand over his heart. It had felt like a kunai had sliced through it, but at the same time, the chains that had appeared around his heart had dispersed. "It feels like... I got hit with a kunai." Gaara felt his hand be gripped tighter, "But, the chains that I had felt wrap around me… the ones that I thought were ones of protection, have been released."_

"_Chains?" Kana looked up at the redhead, confusion written over her features, "When you were with Matsuri, you felt chained down? That's not exactly a good sign, Gaara."_

_Gaara frowned. "To feel protective is bad?"_

"_To feel chained is bad." Kana resumed her position on his shoulder, gazing into the quiet Sand village. "It makes it seem like your love for Matsuri is strained… like her love was nothing but a lie."_

"_Maybe it was."_

_Kana bit her lip at her friend's misfortunes. Gaara had given his heart out to someone to take care of, but she had taken it for granted. She could only guess why Matsuri felt the way she did – she probably couldn't handle a secret relationship, one that couldn't be spoken aloud to anyone for fear that the Kazekage would have to deal with twice the burden. He already had many fans throughout the village, even some in Konohagakure. Kana could only guess that the excitement of dating the Kazekage had slowly faded from Matsuri's fangirlish fantasy when she was introduced to the real Gaara._

"_Well, you're still young, Kazekage-sama," Kana teased, picking up her head to poke her friend in the forehead. He merely blinked at her actions, but she knew he felt more at ease now. "The good thing about love is that it can be given to others and given back to you. There's always room in your heart for more people." _

_The two locked gazes, blue meeting teal. A twitch of the lips was all Kana needed before Gaara said anything. _

_Kana stood up suddenly, still holding onto Gaara's hand, as she brought the redhead up with her. "Come on, Gaara! The night is still young – let's get something to eat!"_

_Gaara blinked, pulling on her hand to make her look at him. "Kana."_

"_Yesss?"_

"…_It's three in the morning. Everyone's gone to sleep already."_

_Now it was Kana's turn to blink. "…Let's go to the Kazekage kitchen then!"

* * *

_

"Where to this time?" Gaara asked softly, his teal eyes never leaving hers.

Kana put a finger to her chin, "Let's try something new. Homemade dinner? I'm sure Temari isn't the greatest of cooks."

"Here or yours?"

"I'll leave that to you. Though I'm sure Temari and Kankuro wouldn't be really surprised to see you tonight for dinner instead of with your _date._"

Gaara glanced toward his waste bin, the one that held a certain crumpled piece of paper, before turning back to Kana. "Let's go to your place then."

Satisfied, Kana gave a curt nod before winking at the boy, earning a smirk. "See you later, Gaara-_sama_. I need to check up on your Medic-nin students."

Gaara watched as her hand reached for the knob. He stared in perplexity as Kana hesitated to open the door. But he did nothing when she turned around toward him, setting a pace in his direction. Her lips were turned in a suggestive smirk, matching Gaara's, as she approached the desk, placing her hands on it to lean forward.

The redhead stared into cerulean eyes, beckoning him to come forward. Kana stared down at him, her eyes filled with an emotion that Gaara had recently come to realize that she held for him, and that he realized that he held for her.

Slowly, Gaara raised a hand to her soft cheek, caressing it in his hand before he cradled her head, leaning forward to meet her lips. The way he feels for Kana will never be matched by what he once felt for Matsuri, and Kana understood completely. It was a small and soft kiss, but it offered so much more than what they could say.

A knock interrupted them, and Kana retracted herself from him to stand a respectable distance from the Kazekage, laughing inwardly behind her smile. It was risky to go this far anyway.

Gaara scowled at the interruption before leaning back in his chair irritatingly. "Enter."

"Gaara-sama," the voice started, entering the room. Kana's smile turned into a smirk at the sight of Matsuri. "Kana-sensei! I didn't expect to see you here at this time."

The older woman shook her head nonchalantly, "I was just about to leave actually. I better see you in Medic class tomorrow."

"Hai, Kana-sensei!" The brunette cried, bowing respectfully toward her.

Gaara saw the violet-haired woman turn to him fully, winking at him at the corner of her eye, without the knowledge of the brunette in the room, before leaving out the Kazekage doors with a knowing smile.

"What is it, Matsuri?" He asked quietly, grabbing a scroll from his desk to look over it.

Matsuri cringed slightly at his slightly cold tone, one she hadn't heard him use toward her since their first meeting. She knew he was listening; as Kazekage, she understood that he had to do a lot of things, albeit he was still listening to her.

"About dinner-" She stopped for a moment when Gaara had placed the scroll on the desk, moving his figure to face her as he leaned on the desk, his hands forming the usual bridge across his face. Matsuri bit her lip out of nervous habit. Her eyes betrayed her calm demeanor, she was shaking in fear on the inside. "Do you think we could… go another day? I'm sorry to ask," she continued quickly, almost stuttering over her explanation, "but my parents wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

As if testing her, Gaara inquired slowly, "Do you mind if I join you?"

Matsuri's eyes widened, surprised the Kazekage would ask such a request. He had never offered such a suggestion before. "_I_ p-personally don't mind. But, uh, you know my parents…" She attempted to explain, stumbling over her words.

Matsuri's parents were old-fashioned, stuck in the past, like most elderly adults in the village; these kinds of people in the village still believed everyone should be wary of their Kazekage, in case he ever went on a killing spree.

Gaara nodded curtly, grabbing the scroll he had been looking at before and resumed studying it. He got the expected reaction. "I understand. Another time."

Matsuri smiled, walking up and planting a soft kiss on the Kazekage's cheeks. Those kisses used to have such a great effect on the Kazekage, but now, he merely brushed them off. "Thanks for understanding, Gaara-sama. I'll make it up to you, ok?" Another nod and the brunette was out the door, sighing in relief that her lie was successful.


	5. Kana's Love

"_Hey Gaara," Kana called, entering the Kazekage's office, a basket in her hand. "Look what I have!"_

_Gaara looked up from his paperwork to stare curiously at the basket, a scent of cookies fumed the room._

"_Looks like the fangirls are starting to hit your sweet tooth!" Kana teased, placing the basket on his desk._

_At the mention of his fangirls, Gaara rolled his eyes and proceeded to reading the documents on his desk. "Put them on the shelf. I'll give them to the orphanage instead."_

"_How cold," the violet-haired girl teased once more, opening the basket lid. "This girl baked a dozen cookies for Suna's handsomest Kazekage ever and he's brushing it off."_

"_I've received many to gorge myself with," Gaara said as a matter of fact, leaning back in his seat to resume the conversation with his best friend. "I'm sure the orphanage will accept the basket of cookies with more appreciation than I will give."_

_Kana laughed at his response before retrieving one cookie within the contents of the basket. "What if I said that __**I**__ baked these cookies?"_

_Gaara smirked, "You're not a fangirl."_

_Another laugh was heard, filling Gaara's heart with warmth. "I'll admit, I'm a fan, but not for your status." She grinned, biting into the cookie. "But I'm serious that I made these cookies; I was just joking about a fangirl making them. Try some, if you want."_

_As if knowing he would want one, Kana reached into the basket and held it out for him as she nibbled on her own. His eyes flashed with curiosity as he raised his hand to take the biscuit. But before he could take it, Kana moved it out of his reach, shaking her head. _

"_Take a bite first."_

_And again, it was in his face, in front of his lips._

_The sweet smell of dough and chocolate tempted him as Gaara stared at Kana curiously. She merely gazed at him with eager eyes; he leaned forward, wrapping his lips around half the cookie, slowly taking a bite._

_He chewed and swallowed while Kana finished the cookie in her hand, awaiting the verdict._

"_It's good."_

_Kana grinned in satisfaction, "I thought you would. Have some more; I made a lot more at home. I think you deserve a break from paperwork."_

_And the two enjoyed a few moments of eating cookies and talking animatedly about arbitrary things in the room next to the office, providing them a low table and cushions to sit on – more talking on Kana's end, but Gaara listened with interest. Gaara enjoyed these moments with his best friend; even after the whole Matsuri mishap, he didn't say anything to her about his knowledge of her cheating. The brunette still visited him every once and awhile; they still shared a few kisses; they had the rare dates if she didn't cancel on him. He knew she was still seeing that other person. But, he did nothing of it. _

_Why? _

_He already found his comfort as well. In the meantime, he would test how far a lie could go._

"_Gaara?"_

_The redhead looked up at the girl who stared at him curiously. "Hm?"_

"_You spaced out on me."_

_Gaara shook his head to signal it was nothing. "It's nothing. What about Kankuro?"_

_Kana laughed – he was still able to listen to her while spacing out? "I heard he's been hitting on a few kunoichi lately. I think your brother is trying to show you he can find a girl just like you."_

_Gaara smiled inwardly, "As long as he takes away the screaming girls."_

_She laughed at his joke. It was rare for him to do so. "I'm sure you would love that."_

_A few more cookies later, Gaara had called in one of the staff workers to bring the two tea. The tea tasted more bitter than usual after eating all the sweet cookies._

"_Thank you for the cookies."_

_Kana waved a dismissive hand, "No need for thanks. I should go find your siblings and offer some to them as well. I'm sure Kankuro will love them."_

_But as she began to clean up, Gaara spoke up, speaking his thoughts aloud. "Kana?" The girl made a humming noise to signify she was listening as she closed the lid of her basket. "How do you know when you're in love?"_

_Kana raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head. "Didn't you already ask me that question?"_

_Gaara shook his head. "I'm asking about __**you**__."_

_More confusion was expressed. "Me?"_

"_You said people view love differently. How do __**you**__ know when you're in love?"_

_Kana was caught off guard. She sipped at her tea, contemplating over what she would say next. Gaara was asking when she knew she would be in love. Problem was… she knew she was in love, but how was she going to explain that to him?_

_With a fleeting smile, she turned to the Kazekage, setting her cup on the table. _

_Here goes nothing._

"_I know I'm in love when I can look into the person's eyes and be myself. I don't worry about my next move or whatever, cause I know whatever stupid thing I do or how clumsy I am, I can laugh it off because the person will laugh with me, not at me." Gaara noted the way her eyes were gazing intently into his. He felt a sudden heat rise to his cheeks as well as his heartbeat increase. _

"_When I hear their name or their voice, I can feel my heartbeat quicken ever so slightly." For emphasis, she placed a hand over her own heart, and she saw Gaara do the same. "Sometimes, I feel the desire to touch them; to hold their hand, to lay my head on their shoulders, to poke their foreheads…" The redhead's eyes widened softly, remembering those specific actions being done to him by a certain violet-haired kunoichi. He saw her eyes soften and knew who she was talking about. She glanced toward his hand that had been laid on the desk, laying her own softly on top of his._

"_My precious person somehow makes me feel special just by gracing me with the rarity of smiles or the simple intense gazes, even the special times that we're alone and we have discussions like these. The relationship I have with him was built upon friendship, and my love for him has developed and grown since the time we met." Subconsciously, Gaara felt the corners of his lips tug upwards causing Kana's smile to widen slightly. "It wasn't something that was built on attraction, but true acceptance of the person._

"_And even though I know he was once in love with another girl, I still know he loves me for who I am, accepting me as I am, as I feel for him. He still needs me and wants me by his side, this I know, and I want to always be there for him."_

_She was so sincere. It made Gaara's heart explode with a warm feeling enveloping his body, a sensation he had never felt before, at least not one as intense as this. Was this love? Is this what she was feeling as well?_

"_But…" Kana started, making Gaara cease his thoughts and return his gaze to her heartfelt cerulean eyes, "I know I'm completely in love when I've practically given my heart out for him to take care of, trusting him that he won't tear it apart and take it for granted."_

_Gaara's teal eyes widened considerably. Was she asking him…?_

_She smiled softly, warming his entire being, "I've already chosen who to give my heart to. But, this man needs to also choose me."_

_A pleasant smile spread from Gaara's lips to his eyes, lifting his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers._

"_He already has."_

_Kana couldn't help but grin, moving her free hand to Gaara's cheek._

_A knock echoed into the next room, disrupting her actions._

_Gaara paused for a moment, watching Kana drop her hand, before grasping it within his, bringing it up to his lips. He kissed her hand tenderly, causing her cerulean eyes to light up with joy, before he gathered up his Kazekage robes and entered his office again, allowing the intrusion to enter._

_No words were needed for Kana to understand her friend's feelings – he practically wore them on his sleeves, and the happiness in his eyes couldn't be denied.

* * *

_

Lips melded together as two bodies stumbled into a bedroom. The male closed the door behind him, pushing his lover against the door, never breaking the kiss. She moaned into the kiss as he felt his hands run along her sides, grabbing her buttocks before lifting her thighs to land on his hips. On reflex, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing their heat together.

He grinded against her, wanting to remove any excessive space between them.

It was completely dark outside, and in the room. The moonlight was their only light as the couple continued their ministrations. She moaned into the passionate kiss, only receiving this kind of attention from the man who held her up.

She ran her hands through his raven hair, tangling her fingers within his locks as the kiss was deepened, tongues furiously battling for dominance.

He was able to somehow maneuver themselves toward the bed, parting their lips to momentarily drop her on the bed in a heap. She giggled at the action, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

"Excited, aren't we, Kanji-kun?"

The man only smirked at her, removing his belt. "I know you are, Matsuri."

And he was on top of her, running a hand through her brown tresses while his other moved to under her top to feel her supple skin.

The brunette kunoichi gasped in pleasure when she felt him groping at her breasts through her bra, allowing him to move his kisses along her jawline, to her neck.

* * *

_Matsuri entered her apartment, a content smile on her face in the middle of the night._

"_Matsuri."_

_The brunette mentally shivered at the cold tone, her eyes snapping open to scan the living room. There was a redhead leaning on the wall across from her._

"_G-Gaara-sama?"_

"_Where were you?"_

_Matsuri was mentally panicking, shaking in her sandals. "I-I was with my friends. We were celebrating Yuki-chan's birthday."_

"_I thought her birthday was next week."_

"_**Close friends**__ party!" She quickly responded, taking off her sandals nervously, placing a hand on her neck to hide a swollen red mark._

"_I see…"_

_Matsuri bit her lip as she walked past him, "What are you doing here, Gaara-sama?"_

_Teal eyes followed after her into her bedroom. "I wanted to surprise you; I thought you were home. I had wanted to take you out for dinner…"_

_The girl quickly removed her pouches and Chunin vest, giving the boy an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Gaara-sama! I didn't know. I'll make it up next time!" Hearing no response, the girl glanced nervously around the room before getting under the covers swiftly and pulling it over her neck, shielding her guilt and shame away from the Kazekage. "I'm going to bed now, I'm really tired."_

_Gaara nodded slowly, approaching her back. He raised a hand to move her hair behind her ear, bending toward her face to plant a kiss on her cheek like he normally would, but she moved her face to avoid it. The redhead, only slightly surprised, disappeared a moment after bidding her goodnight, not leaving a single trace of sand behind._

_Matsuri sighed in relief, the guilt and shame never leaving her eyes._


	6. Who's your date?

"Kana!"

Turning around swiftly, the Konoha kunoichi found one of her best friends in Suna approaching her, the blonde's fan weapon strapped on her back. Kana smiled in greeting, "Hey, what are you doing in the markets?"

"Grocery shopping. You?"

"Same."

The two walked side by side, entering the farmers' market curiously. It was beginning of nightfall, so not many Suna citizens were about. There were still many merchants, but majority of them were still packing up. Thankfully the ingredients the two needed were still out.

Gathering the produce needed in shopping baskets, Temari glanced toward Kana's. "Making dinner tonight?"

Kana smiled, "I can assume you are, too?"

Temari smirked. "It's either me or Kankuro cooking, since Gaara's going out tonight. You know Kankuro, he can't even scramble eggs without me watching him.

"Well, one wouldn't expect a puppeteer to understand the art of cooking."

Temari grabbed some apples, "So, what are you making for dinner?"

"I'm thinking… beef curry. How about you?"

"I have no idea. Any ideas?"

"You've been picking up random produce this whole time?" Kana asked, looking at the blonde peculiarly.

Temari blushed embarrassingly. "I picked up the normal groceries we have. But I don't know what to make for dinner."

"How about making yakisoba? It's pretty simple."

After Kana had explained the recipe to the blonde Wind Master, Temari nodded her head appreciatingly, "Seems simple enough. Thanks, I have an idea of what to get now."

The two shared another laugh as they continued their shopping, the merchants immediately recognizing the two as people close to their Kazekage's circle.

"Hey Temari! Kana!"

The two were soon joined by Temari's little brother, Kankuro. As usual, he greeted the violet-haired girl by bringing her around by the shoulders and giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't…breathe!"

"Just a little more," Kankuro teased before releasing her. "What'cha girls shopping for? Dinner, I hope."

"You're just in time," Kana announced, picking up some rusty potatoes, "Temari has decided to make you guys yakisoba."

Kankuro raised his eyes in surprise, "Yakisoba? I haven't had that in like-" But he stopped himself in mid-fantasy when he realized who was cooking his meal. "You're going to help her right?"

The girl laughed at the puppeteer. "Not tonight, Kankuro. I have other plans."

"Oo, finally got yourself a date?" Temari taunted in a light tone, nudging her friend in the side.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Kana pouted. "I'm just as cute as you are, Temari."

"I'd say cuter," Kankuro said quietly, picking up a tomato innocently to busy himself.

An anime vein popped on his blonde sister's forehead before the boy received a slap to the back of the head. "Baka. I'm your _sister_." Getting over his momentary insult, Temari turned back to her friend whilst looking through the cabbages, "So, who is it?"

"Who?" Kana responded innocently.

"Your date."

A subtle smirk played across the purple-haired girl's features, "A friend."

"So, someone I know?"

Kana chuckled. "Yes, you can say that."

"You know, Kana," Kankuro called, rubbing at the back of his head to alleviate the pain he had received from his sister, "you should really consider dating my little brother. I know you have the hots for him."

"'The hots' for Gaara? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on! You two are constantly together. I think it'd be a great match."

Kana laughed lightheartedly, "Come on, Kankuro. You know he's dating Matsuri."

The brunette boy scoffed at the girl's name, "Yeah, but she's out there cheating on him-oof!"

"Baka!" Temari exclaimed, having elbowed the boy in the gut.

Kana stopped in her tracks, laughing at the siblings. "Nice save, Temari."

Kankuro rubbed his stomach, grumbling under his breath, "Sorry, I forgot I'm not allowed to talk about it in public."

"Don't worry about it, Kankuro." Kana said reassuringly, continuing her pace around the market.

"'Don't worry' she says, as if telling me my little brother is _not_ going to be heartbroken over something as serious as this."

"I told you to just have faith in Kana!" Temari scolded, hitting the puppeteer in the head again. "You still haven't told us your plan of how you're going to break it to him, Kana-chan."

A smirk played across the violet-haired girl's lips, leaving Temari to be bewildered. "Don't worry, Temari."

"You know I trust you, but I worry for Gaara." The blonde started uncertainly, "This is the first time he's been in a love relationship. And it's already being ruined by a girl who doesn't know how to keep her legs closed."

Kana laughed, her shoulders shaking with humor. "Temari, Gaara's going to find out sooner or later. The hurt could only be delayed for so long."

And with that, the violet-haired kunoichi continued her shopping, leaving Temari and Kankuro to ponder over her words.

The two siblings looked at each other before Kankuro shrugged.

"I still think she should ask him out on a date."

* * *

"_Thanks for dinner, Kana!" Kankuro shouted in happiness, rubbing his stomach contently over his jumpsuit. _

_Temari began gathering up the dishes, "I'll take care of dishes. Delicious dinner, Kana."_

"_No problem," Kana started, smiling at her friends. "You guys deserve a good meal every now and then with you guys running the village in a new era of prosperity."_

"_Well, everyone loves the new Kazekage, huh, Gaara?" The blonde teased, nudging her little brother's shoulder on the way to picking up his plate._

_He merely made a noise of acknowledgment. Knowing Gaara lacked the mastery to respond to compliments or counter it back with a joke, Kana nudged shoulders with him, laughing all the same. "I know I do."_

_The room rumbled with laughter, leaving Gaara to smile at the exchange. These were the times when he felt vulnerable to letting himself go. Before, with Shukaku and the way the village treated him as a weapon, he was seen as nothing but pure evil. Now, everyone looked up to him and cared for him – it was new, but welcomed entirely._

_But, this girl… Kana… he always knew. She had changed him. She had become friends with him, along with Naruto, and has stayed with him to make sure he was going in the right direction. He would never be able to thank her for how she's affected his life so. The thing was, she acted as she never wanted anything in return, claiming their friendship was enough and his leadership was proof that he valued her and her opinions as much as she did him. He never expected their friendship to be at the point of where it was now – an eternal bond that can't be severed by simple means like arguments or fights._

_He never understood when he realized the love she had developed for him over time, and what really made Gaara confused was that he felt the same way. He never realized when he felt such things – he had only noticed his differences in behavior when she had mentioned a year ago when he asked about Matsuri. _

_Staring at Kana laugh and joke with his siblings in the Kazekage Kitchen made his heart feel at ease, knowing she was happy here, with him. _

_Kana's cerulean eyes turned to Gaara's teal ones, a consciousness of content hidden behind his unique irises. There was another hidden conversation spoken between them, one that Temari and Kankuro could only guess what was being said._

_But the Sand siblings couldn't help but glance at each other with knowing expressions._

"_Hey Kankuro, how about you help me with the dishes for once?"_

"_Why should-" A kick in the leg was all Kankuro needed in order to look over at Gaara and Kana still staring at one another. "Oh – of course, Temari."_

_And with that, Temari and Kankuro exited the dining table with knowing smirks, leaving the Kazekage and the Konoha kunoichi alone._

_Kana reached out a hand toward Gaara once the siblings were out of hearing range. Seeing her intentions, Gaara brought his palm to face up, making it possible for her hand to land and hold his._

"_Come with me."_

_The violet-haired kunoichi said nothing, allowing Gaara's sand to whirl around them and teleport them to a different location. When the sand gave way for her to search her surroundings, she realized she was in a spacious room._

_A bedroom to be more specific._

_She recognized the room as the one she and Temari made arrangements for after the whole Akatsuki mishap. She wasn't aware that he still used it. It held a large round bed, a few bookshelves littering the room, a wooden desk with a chair similar for a Kage, and a balcony with glass doors._

"_You kept your room?" Kana asked, releasing Gaara's hand to sit on the bed, bouncing on it lightly._

_Gaara remained standing there in the center of the room, nodding at his friend before watching her actions. She laid on the bed, spreading her arms about to test the softness of the blanket on top. The room looked completely untouched. Made sense since Gaara rarely slept._

_Kana sat up, finding her friend merely gazing at her, and she patted the spot next to her on the round bed. He obeyed, laying on the bed next to her so their heads were next to each other as they stared at the ceiling. The room was dark, the moonlight their only light._

"_I'm surprised you kept the bed; I usually see you awake, and if you are sleeping, it's usually in your chair in the office."_

"_Temari thought I should keep it since Shukaku was extracted from me. The first time I used it was that same night you all brought me back."_

"_I remember," Kana grinned, laughing to herself. "Temari had been the guard outside of your door, insisting everyone go away and leave you to your slumber."_

_Gaara smiled – he knew Temari cared for him._

_A comforting silence was shared between Gaara and Kana, either staring at the ceiling or closing their eyes._

"_So, why did you bring me here, Gaara?"_

"_I wanted you to be the first to see my room."_

"_Matsuri hasn't seen it?"_

"_No."_

"_Ah. I feel special."_

"_I wanted you to."_

_Another moment of silence passed by._

_Kana turned on her side, propping her body up on an elbow to face Gaara, looming over his body. He turned to her curiously, watching as she bent her head down toward him, placing her lips over his. His eyes gradually closed, moving his hand to her hair, loving the feeling of running his fingers through her ponytail. They've shared a few kisses before; most during the night, away from prying eyes, under the moonlight on their secluded roof. She risked giving him some during the day when he was in the Kazekage office, but they were normally interrupted._

_The first few times were innocent, gentle, and fleeting, allowing both to get used to doing such affections toward each other. But as it grew, Kana became bolder, knowing she and Gaara were curious, causing their kisses to prolong and become passionate._

_Like the kiss they were sharing now: passionate and loving._

_Kana had placed a hand on Gaara's chest to steady herself, but the redhead had moved his hands to grip her hips, pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling his waist. _

_Somewhere between her hair becoming undone and both appeared topless, they had lost themselves in their new found love for each other. They stopped momentarily, foreheads together with Kana still straddling his waist, catching their breaths. Their eyes were locked, noticing two things: Kana was completely weaponless, blue sandals and headbands off, and her top thrown somewhere in the room, leaving her only in undergarments and shorts; Gaara had removed his Kazekage robes, his purplish-gray vest discarded as well as his long brown tunic, being left in only his trousers._

_With a non-verbal agreement, Gaara led Kana under his bed's covers, maneuvering himself to press her back against his chest, facing the glass windows. Smelling her hair profoundly, he wrapped an arm around her waist, relishing in the warmth that radiated off her body to his. Kana felt his lips softly plant kisses on her neck, and she mewled quietly, feeling herself submitting to sleep.

* * *

_

Gaara laid his pen on the desk, finished signing all the paperwork that needed his signature of the day. Removing his Kage head scarf and placing it in the desk drawer, he stood up and headed for the door.

He didn't want to be late.

The door suddenly opened, revealing a smiling Temari and Kankuro at the door.

Gaara blinked. "What is it?"

"We heard Matsuri cancelled on you, Gaara," his blonde sibling stated, giving him a consoling smile, "Want to have dinner with us instead?"

Kankuro grinned from next to her, "Temari's making yakisoba."

Gaara shook his head. "I have plans."

Kankuro's grin dropped, "But, didn't Matsuri cancel on you?"

The redhead continued walking forward, past his confused siblings. "I'm having dinner with Kana."

"Kana? Doesn't she have a date tonight?"

Gaara continued walking at his pace, smirking under his breath. Temari's eyes widened in realization, hitting Kankuro in the stomach giddily, "Gaara _is_ Kana's date!"

"What!"

Leaving the puppeteer behind, Temari chased after her youngest brother, "Gaara, wait!"

But the redhead was already gone in a whirl of sand.


	7. Beef Curry

_Chop. Chop. Chop. Chop._

Kana skillfully chopped her potatoes into small cubes, placing them in a water bath to be softened. The sound of whirling sand was heard behind her, but she continued to chopping onions in front of her as footsteps approached her back.

"Hey mister, you're early." Kana greeted with a laugh, pushing her chopped onions aside. She brought the carrots out.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, a body being pressed against her back as she peeled the bright orange carrots.

"What are you making?"

"Ever tried curry?"

"Naruto told me about it once. He said he never wanted to eat it again."

Kana laughed. "Oh, I remember that mission. That's because the one he tried was really spicy. I personally don't like spicy curries," she began slicing the carrots into skinny moons, "so, I'm making a mild one."

Gaara watched as she chopped the carrots from behind her, purposely breathing on her neck. He shifted his grip tightly, intentionally moving his hands under her apron to around her stomach.

"Hey now," the violet-haired woman started, shifting in his hold, as she reached for the garlic and beef. Gaara smirked, he knew what he was doing to her. "If you want to make this process go by faster, you can chop the garlic and ginger for me."

The redhead chuckled, grabbing a knife from a nearby drawer as if he knew his way around the kunoichi's kitchen. "How much garlic do you need?"

"Four cloves will do," she told him, butchering the meat into cubes. "And mince them, if you can."

And they worked silently, making idle conversations every now and then. Gaara did some of the basic chopping needed until Kana had began heating up oil in a pot, grabbing his chopped up garlic and ginger in the process. She threw them in along with the onions and meat, beginning to cook them. Gaara resumed his position to wrapping his arms around her waist, under the apron. She began sautéing the onions and beef in a pot until the meat began to brown and the onions were caramelizing.

When his hands slowly began to raise higher over her abdomen, Kana purposely asked him, "Can you get me the coconut milk in the cabinet?"

He grunted, having been caught as he removed himself from her body.

"Coconut milk?" The redhead inquired curiously, searching through the cabinet for the can.

"It gives the curry more flavor and a better aroma."

The redhead finally found the can, setting it on the counter, but before he can resume the position of wrapping himself around the chef, she promptly slammed a can opener next to it. Gaara chuckled again, knowing she was intentionally making him busy. Kana chortled from next to him, getting four cups of water ready. Gaara finally opened the can, handing it to her, and before she could say anything, his lips were on hers.

It wasn't long – Kana pulled away with a smirk. "I know you're waiting, but be patient."

The violet-haired woman poured the coconut milk in, waiting for the liquid to boil before pouring in the water, simmering the heat as well as adding in the potatoes. She began to stir it with her cooking spoon when she felt arms wrap around her waist again, under her trusty apron. She laughed, willingly pressing herself against Gaara's chest. "Alright, alright. I need to let this simmer for fifteen minutes, ok? So, I need to be back in ten minutes – that's when I add in the carrots."

Gaara tenderly kissed the side of Kana's neck, speaking huskily against her skin, "So, you're only allowed a ten minute distraction?"

"Maybe."

The redhead's smirk widened, his eyes flashing with a known desire, using one hand to make small circles on her stomach while using the other to lightly tug on the knot of her apron, making it loose. He saw her grab a lid from the counter, closing the pot to simmer the contents inside, and he started to remove her apron.

She smiled frivolously, hanging up the body apron on a nearby hook. When she turned around, she found Gaara staring intently at her with a craving he's longed for awhile. She noted his sand gourd was propped up against the wall behind him. Her lips formed an alluring smile as she approached him.

"Why are you still wearing your Kazekage robes?" She questioned, beginning to untie it just like he had done to her apron. "They're going to smell like curry; you know Temari has a sensitive nose."

"They know I'm with you," Gaara announced, removing his robes and placing them on the hook next to her apron, revealing him to be wearing his normal Shinobi attire.

Kana raised an eyebrow, "You told them?"

Gaara faced the girl with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist, "I think it's time."

Knowing he meant about Matsuri and herself, her face mimicked an evil smile. "Oo, you'll have to tell me about it over dinner." Kana brought her arms around his neck, playing with the red hairs at the base of his neck. His hair has grown over the years, becoming shaggier, giving him a more sexy appeal. "Eep!" Kana yelped when her redheaded lover had unexpectedly squeezed her buttocks.

Gaara simpered. "What?"

Kana's eyes narrowed and her smirk widened, "Sabaku no Gaara, you are _such_ a pervert. I think Kankuro's been rubbing off on you lately."

He merely chuckled in response, bringing her closer to him, pressing his forehead against hers. Kami, he loved her so much.

She only hoped she wouldn't be too late to add in the carrots – no human likes raw carrots.

* * *

"Move over, Kankuro! I can't see!" Temari grunted, pushing the puppeteer into the bush next to the window.

"Hey! He was putting the moves on her!" Kankuro complained, struggling to get back up and look through the window again.

They had just witnessed Gaara wrapping his arms around Kana, who was still chopping at her ingredients. This is the first they've _ever_ seen their little brother affectionate with someone, not even with Matsuri. They weren't even sure if he had ever kissed the Chunin girl. But long behold, here he was with the girl _everyone_ in the village thought would break his shell and win his heart, and he was hugging her waist! It was completely paparazzi news.

Kankuro grinned evilly, "Naruto definitely needs to hear about this."

"Sh! You idiot!" Temari shushed, wanting to see every single detail that would happen between the new found couple. "I knew a camera would come in handy someday – ugh! Why didn't you tell me to bring it!"

Kankuro grumbled under his breath, "You're yelling at _me_ for being forgetful?"

"SH!" Temari cried, her eyes widening in shock when she saw Kana begin to remove Gaara's robes. She began to whisper harshly, "How long have they been together!"

"Is she undressing him?" Kankuro asked in disbelief. Another moment later and his eyes widened to saucers, "Did he just grab her ass!"

Temari whacked his brother in the head, "What the hell have you been teaching him on those brother bonding times?"

"Ow! Nothing! I swear!" Kankuro cried, rubbing his head to soothe the bump starting to form at the back of his head.

They continued watching as Kana and Gaara shared a laugh, pressing foreheads together. They could practically see the love that Gaara's wanted all his life. The love that has been there, that has developed over time.

It wasn't a fake love or obsession that most girls in the village suddenly felt for him in the past few years. People could tell in a blink of an eye that Gaara and Kana were close friends, constantly together, working together. She wasn't his friend because he was the Kazekage, but because they saw each other as equal Shinobi from different villages. He wasn't fascinated with her nor was she obsessed with him. They wouldn't go out of there way just to be with each other, but they would risk their lives to protect each other.

It wasn't an affection that started off based on looks like Matsuri's had been. In Kana's eyes, Gaara was cute, but in his own way; the girl had never known the difference between an overweight man and a handsome photogenic face, finding both equally appealing if they had something to back it up. Same with Gaara; Kana wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she was strong skillfully and strategically. They never touched upon each other's appearances, always looking directly into each other's eyes and seeing only the person they cared for.

They knew from the start of Kana's friendship with their brother that it would change him, change him for the better. And now their friendship had deepened over the years to something that they only dreamed of Gaara having.

Teal and cerulean eyes flashed in the direction of the Sand sibling duo. Kankuro and Temari froze like statues under the two's vicious narrowed gaze. Temari began to sweat while Kankuro took a gulp.

"We're dead."

With Kana's threatening wink, Gaara had controlled his sand to close the blinds of the kitchen window, shielding the world from him and his Konoha kunoichi.

"Dang it! And it was just getting to the steamy bits!" Kankuro whined, backing away from the window.

"Wait, there's another window!"

* * *

Matsuri laid in bed next to a naked Kanji. Though he had been snoring peacefully after their rendezvous, the brunette had stayed awake, feeling a bit uneasy throughout the day. It started when she was with her friends and the Kazekage's good friend, Kana. The feeling intensified when she had lied to Gaara earlier the day. But, she's lied to him before; why was she suddenly feeling nervous?

The girl stared out the window at the full moon, her eyes portraying the true feelings she felt underneath the layers of love and lust.

She bit her lip, gripping the bed sheets closer to her bare body.

The guilt was eating at her heart.

Taking a deep breath before turning to Kanji to lay her head on his bare chest, she made a decision.

She would be honest with him.

He was the Kazekage after all; he would forgive her, right?

* * *

After five minutes of putting in the carrots, Kana put in the curry blocks filled with the correct amount of spices and whatnot, letting it melt into the steaming liquid. Both her and Gaara, who had resumed his position of arms wrapped around her torso under her apron, watched as the blocks caused the liquid to thicken and change into a yellowish-brownish color, the aroma encircling the kitchen.

Gaara kissed the side of her neck once more, "Smells delicious."

Grabbing a few plates and serving spoons, Kana set up the table with a serving of rice, curry, and four plates with a set of utensils. Making Gaara take a seat at the small dining table, he noticed the extra plates, raising his eyebrow.

As she retrieved the napkins, the girl noticed his confused expression. She laughed, "We're just going to have a few guests; I hope you don't mind."

The two turned their gazes to the other window in the room, finding Gaara's older siblings pressing their faces to the glass, trying to hear every bit of the conversation. When they noticed they had been caught, they disappeared.

"Gaara, I think you should let them in."

With a slightly irritated expression, the Kazekage got up and went to the door. No one was at the doorway, but when he called out for his siblings, they came out of the darkness nervously.

"H-hey, little brother…"

"N-now Gaara, we were simply curious-"

Kana began washing her hands at the sink, "Come on everybody, to the table! There's plenty of curry for the four of us."

Temari raised her eyes in surprise, "Wait, what? Us, too?"

Kankuro was instantly in a seat, "Awesome! Itadakimasu!"

Kana was at his side in a second, whacking him in the head with a serving spoon, "Wait for everyone to join the table, Kankuro!"

That's how the rest of the dinner went. Laughs, jokes, and funny stories were told, Gaara being the only one to have the less input.

"What happened to yakisoba?" Kana asked.

"I forgot to buy the noodles," Temari admitted embarrassingly.

"_That_ and the fact we were curious that Gaara was having a date with a certain Konoha kunoichi," Kankuro revealed with a smirk, turning all his attention to Gaara and Kana who had been sitting next to each other on the other side of the table.

"Oh." Kana responded, dabbing a napkin to her mouth, "Who?"

Kankuro and Temari anime fell. "Kana!"

The girl sweatdropped, raising a hand in defense, "I was only kidding. Joke, joke."

"Ack! I can't take it anymore!" Temari suddenly cried out, pointing her chopsticks at Kana. Everyone at the table looked at her, startled, "How long have you been dating my brother!"

Kana blinked.

Gaara blinked.

Kankuro drank his tea quietly.

"I'm not dating Kankuro."

Temari gritted her teeth.

Kankuro spit out his tea.

Gaara blinked once more.

"You know darn well who I'm talking about, Kana!"

Kankuro wiped his mouth.

Gaara sighed.

Temari glared.

Kana leaned back in her seat, moving her hands to behind her head. "Ask Gaara."

Three pairs of eyes turned to the redhead next to the purple-haired kunoichi. He leaned on one hand in boredom.

This was going to take awhile.


	8. Their Concept of Love

"So out of the thirteen months of 'dating' Matsuri, eight of those months consisted of her cheating on you – which you found out a month into – and six of those eight months up until now, you were dating Kana." Kankuro summed up, using hand motions to express his understanding.

"Seven months," Gaara corrected, his arms crossing over his chest.

While listening to Gaara's confession, Kana had cleaned up all the dishes, and began slicing mochi ice cream for dessert. When she brought it to the table, everyone dove for one, except Gaara who waited for his turn.

He popped one into his mouth – Mmm.. Vanilla.

"But how did you find out she was cheating on you? Did Kana tell you?"

Gaara shook his head. "I had tried to visit her one night; I found a note instead from Kanji."

"That Chunin guy? Wasn't he on the same team as her?"

"Yeah; we knew she was cheating, but we didn't know with who."

Teal eyes rose up curiously, "You two knew?"

Temari and Kankuro glanced at each other nervously, but before they could say anything, Kana had answered for them, "They found out the day you did, Gaara." She bit into another mochi on her toothpick, "It wouldn't have been any use if they told you."

"So, what are you going to do with Matsuri, Gaara?" Kankuro asked, eating another mochi. "It's not like you two can really keep up a fake dating thing when you've both got someone else on your minds."

"Oh yes, do tell, Gaara," Kana eyed the boy, leaning her head on a propped up hand interestingly toward him.

Gaara frowned at everyone staring at him expectantly. "I don't want to."

Temari and Kankuro sighed in defeat, but Kana prodded his cheeks as if he were a little kid. "Aw, don't be like that, panda-kun. Tell us."

Kankuro snorted loudly, holding in a laugh, "Panda-kun?"

Temari bit her thumb to suppress her laughter. "It does suit him, huh?"

"Oh man. I never expected Gaara to have that nickname."

"Neither did I." Gaara grumbled lowly.

"Ok, well if you're not going to tell us how you plan to deal with Matsuri," Temari started, her cheeks reddening with excitement, "at least tell your big sister how you came to love Kana?"

Kana took the empty plate on the table that was used for mochi to the sink, "What do you mean, Temari-chan?" The kunoichi proceeded to washing the dishes, still in hearing range of the discussion occurring at the dining table.

"You two were practically best friends. Even with all the teasing happening to you two being a couple, neither of you acted like you saw each other in that way. You two were always able to brush it off." Temari put a finger to her chin, "And I'm pretty sure you both have never had a lover to call upon. So, under normal circumstances, if you two _did_ like each other, the teasing would have caused you to either blush or stammer or something like that."

"In other words, you two would have acted like what's that girl's name again? The Hyuuga that's with Naruto?" Kankuro asked.

"Hinata?" Kana suggested from her stand point next to the sink, still scrubbing away at the dishes.

"Yeah, her; you two should have been love-sick stuttering idiots like her," Kankuro summed up, waving a hand around.

"But, you two didn't." Temari stated, rubbing her chin in though, "So, how did you guys fall in love?"

Kana had finally finished the dishes, wiping her hands with her apron and hanging it on the hook of the wall. "I don't think we _fell_ in love, per se."

When the girl had taken her seat back next to Gaara, he felt a warmth envelope him again at her closeness. "I've always loved Kana."

Temari and Kankuro exchanged confused glances, "You… have?"

Kana laughed at their expressions, leaning her head on Gaara's shoulder, knowing he didn't really know how to explain it, "We've been friends for seven years now. The love we have now simply developed from the bond we have." The two siblings waited for her to continue, still trying to understand the concept of their love. "Maybe I should rephrase what Gaara said: we've always _cared_ for each other. Our relationship has developed and grown over time, deepening into something we both weren't aware of really. In a sense, I guess you could say we just accepted each other to the point where each other's faults were nothing but who we were."

When Temari and Kankuro were still clueless about their relationship, Gaara surprised the table by speaking up. "One night, I had asked Kana about how one would know they were in love. She explained to me that it was essentially allowing one's heart to be given to someone else with the security of it not being broken, or forgotten." Gaara stared at the table in front of him, shocking the listeners with his words. Kana had purposely been vague, but the redhead was being so direct and honest. At one point, she had believed that he was saying it more for himself than to his siblings. "She told me all the things she believed that were signs of being in love. I noticed then that those things she was telling me – feeling special, accepting who I was – I had felt them around her. It took me awhile to fully understand these… feelings. After finding that note in Matsuri's bedroom from Kanji," _insert profanity from Kankuro here_, "I had confided in Kana.

"A month later, I had asked Kana how she, herself, knew she would be in love." Gaara closed his eyes in content, laying his head on Kana's at the memory of her confession. "I was happy… when she told me her answer. Our hearts were being held out for each other without us knowing that they were already connected."

Kana felt her cheeks heating up under the gazes of Temari and Kankuro, but she couldn't stop the warm smile appearing on her lips hearing Gaara's true feelings about her. Everything he had said was the truth, she could feel it in the intensity of his words.

Temari and Kankuro were completely taken aback.

The blonde leaned forward on her hands, hands on her cheeks, "Wow, Gaara. I never knew you were such a romantic!" Gaara scowled at her comment, but she merely ignored it, grinning foolishly.

Kankuro whistled with a grin, winking at the two, "I knew you two would end up together." The puppeteer leaned forward with a wide smirk, "_So?_"

"What?"

"How far have you guys gotten?"

Kana raised an eyebrow, and Gaara as well – if he had any eyebrows, "…How far…?"

"Don't play dumb!" Kankuro exclaimed, the smirk still evident, "I saw Gaara grab your ass, Kana. Don't deny that you guys haven't done anything sexual. You're both nineteen for crying out loud!"

Temari shrieked, whacking her brother in the head, "Kankuro! You don't ask about that kind of thing!"

"What? Oh, don't tell me you're not curious!"

Kana giggled, watching the siblings bicker. Her head continuing to lay on Gaara's shoulder, she linked arms with him, relishing in his warmth. "Your family never ceases to entertain me, panda-kun."

"Makes me curious as to how far Shikamaru's gone with Temari."

Kana snorted, "More like how far Kankuro has gotten with _any_ girl."

* * *

It had taken awhile, but Kana had been able to kick Temari and Kankuro out of her home, much to their reluctance.

And as she pressed her back against the door in relief, her eyes trained in the direction of her redhead lover still sitting at the table. "They're gone now."

He nodded understandingly, but before he could get up from his chair, his lover had appeared behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders. When her hands began the art of massaging, he sighed in relaxation, leaning back in his chair.

He would never be able to fully understand this girl. She had always been a friend to him, despite his monstrous past. She was there to guide him in the direction that made him find content moments in his once lonely life; because of her, he had someone to depend on, to lean on, to protect. Because of her, he had found a reason to live for, someone to protect other than himself. There was a fine line between them where it divided friends and lovers; but when had they passed that line, they didn't know. Even when Kana had confessed to him, they had felt that they were already on the other side of the line, the line that was barely there. It never occurred to them that they treated each other as friendly lovers, merely treating each other with what was comfortable, natural.

These new thoughts and sensations that Gaara felt, he welcomed them wholeheartedly, knowing it was caused by Kana, a person he had his complete trust in.

Kana slid her hands down from his shoulders to his chest, pressing her body against his back, allowing her to bend her head to kiss his neck softly.

Gaara leaned against her at ease.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard her ask.

"Us."

Unlike Matsuri, Kana had accepted her surreptitious relationship with Gaara. Being Kazekage had extremely high expectations. At such a young age, if Gaara were ever to have a lover, the Council would question his ability to focus on his duties to the village. Only a few, including Temari and Kankuro, were aware of their relationship now, and they planned to keep it that way. She had her Medic-nin program, as well as being a Konoha kunoichi, people of Suna depended on her. During the day, they were friends (sometimes with benefits); during the night, they were lovers. The bond between them would only grow stronger, and they both knew it, holding on to what they held now. It wasn't the most ideal relationship in the world, but for them, they couldn't ask for anything better.

She leaned more forward to kiss his collarbone upside down, "Hm? Something I should know about?"

Gaara smiled, "I've been thinking about our past today." He brought her hands around his neck, caressing the skin in his hands, "When I first encountered you at the Chunin Exams."

Kana took the seat next to Gaara again, leaning on one hand to face him. "I remember. I was so pissed at you that day."

The redhead nodded, "Lee told me how you would always train with him."

She giggled, "How else would I be as fast and as strong as I am now?"

Gaara closed his eyes in thought, letting the images flash through his mind once more, "I was so surprised to see you, standing there, protecting him. Confused, actually. Envious.

"Then, I thought about your words when Naruto defeated me."

"Hey!" Kana exclaimed with a teasing tone, punching his arm playfully, "I got in a good punch, too."

The boy chuckled lightheartedly, facing his lover, "Yes, but your words struck me harder." Kana's grin transpired into a soft smile, listening to his words. "You called me a friend-"

"Someone who was misunderstood."

"Yes… I never apologized to you after that."

Kana shook her head, holding his hand, "There's no need."

Gaara kissed the back of her palm lightly. "Then, there was the pursuit of Sasuke where we met again."

"Ah yes, you saved me from Kimimaru's kekkai genkai."

"**No.**" Gaara stated firmly, turning a trained eye toward her. "**You **saved _me_. Who knows how far his attack would've gone if you didn't protect me. My sand wouldn't have protected me in time, but you did."

The girl could only caress his hand lightly between her fingers in response. She never really liked being complimented so sincerely. "…I didn't want to lose a friend. It was an impulse really, if I'm being honest."

"And for that, I'm thankful." Gaara continued, piercing her gaze with his own. "Next thing I know, you, Naruto, and Elder Chiyo are bringing me back to life. And I see Naruto when we were younger… and I see you, holding me tightly in your lap…"

"Well… you _were_ on my lap."

They shared a laugh. "Yes. But without you and the others, I wouldn't be here today."

"Without you, none of this would have been possible." Kana concluded, poking him in the forehead playfully. "The Shinobi world is changing, Gaara. All thanks to your efforts."

"And yours, don't forget who I've been relying on all this time." Gaara countered, smirking at her.

"My part is diminutive compared to yours. You're the head," Kana teased once more, winking at him.

His smirk widened as his eyes glistened with hope, "And you're the neck."

Kana laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. "Sometimes, I really think you act emotionless because you don't want people thinking you're a softie."

"I can say something similar to your smiling mask – never wanting people to know you're weak, sad, angry."

The girl's eyes widened slightly before resuming their childish nature, sticking her tongue out at him, "We're even then." She stood up, tugging on his hand, "Come on, let's move to the couch. We can look at the night sky with the sun roof."

Gaara nodded, following after her as she revealed a window in the ceiling directly above the living room. They moved to the couch, Gaara removing his vest in the process and she with her choker and fingerless guard gloves. He positioned himself against the arm of the seat in order to have Kana lean back against his chest, her head landing in the crook of his neck. Both pairs of eyes stared up at the night sky, the stars twinkling and the moon shedding its light upon them.

"So, besides our meetings, what else have you been thinking about? I heard from Temari and Kankuro that you seemed distracted today."

"Matsuri."

Dispassionately, Kana pressed forward, "Figuring out how to tell her?"

She felt Gaara shake his head. "How I found out about her and Kanji, and who I confided in."

"Oh."

Silence met their ears as the two merely stared up at the moon. With Gaara's chronic insomnia reducing to an acute disorder, the call of sleep didn't affect him; Kana has received many nights to practice delaying sleep. So even at this late hour, they valued their time together, spending it star gazing.

"You were… always there for me, Kana – at my brightest of days and at my darkest of nights. You're a friend I've always held dear, and my debt to you can never be repaid."

Kana grinned, looking up at him, "I like my payments spread out in small doses either way."

Gaara laughed, turning to her, before kissing her lightly on her lips. She returned it with the same love. He pulled away for a moment, making her look at him curiously, "How about a bonus?"

The smirk that appeared on her lips matched the redhead's, "You little pervert."


	9. Perverseness and Love

**Lemon!**

**Note: **I don't believe the female ninja wear bras. Honestly, look at Tsunade! Her breasts just droop! And I have found a picture of Sakura free falling from the sky, and we were able to get a glimpse of under her shirt, and she is wearing _no bra._ Not even a sports bra or bandages to bind them! So! I made Kana wear fishnets instead, that hold her breasts up slightly. Just wanted to point that out before your readers read.

* * *

No words were said after that before Kana turned her body to face Gaara's on the couch, lips crashing together in a feverish effort. He leaned forward so that she was laying on the couch, the kiss never breaking as it became more hot and passionate, and his body hovered over hers.

He quickly removed her headband and hairband, letting her hair to cascade in tresses under her. When he suddenly glided his hand down over her breasts, Kana gasped in surprise, allowing Gaara enough time to slip his tongue past her lips, mapping out her moist cavern. She tasted like vanilla, and Gaara always did have a sweet tooth.

Kana's arms instinctively flew around his neck as his soft, warm lips caressed hers – his tongue within her mouth, intertwining with hers sensually. His hands glided across her body and lighted a fire inside of her body, filling her with a desire that would only accept its satisfaction from him. She moaned into the kiss, causing Gaara's need to heighten, kissing her with the hope of pouring every part of his being into her.

Her slender hands tangled in his red locks as he bit gently on her bottom lip, leaving moans to escape past her lips before moving to her exposed neck. Her hands left his hair to his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his tunic. Knowing what she was doing, Gaara moved his mouth to her ear, nibbling lightly on the lobe, causing another moan to elicit from her lips.

When she was finally able to unbutton his tunic, she slid it past his shoulders easily, feeling his pale skin and toned muscles under her fingertips, as she revealed his fishnet shirt underneath. He flung the long fabric away from him somewhere in the room and resumed attacking her neck, sucking and nipping tenderly, wanting to taste her skin. His sinful fingers removed the red belt around her torso holding her weapons, letting her short dark grey V-neck dress to move freely under him. Her hands went under his fishnet shirt, feeling his toned stomach, groping them causing him to groan in approval.

He lowered his lips to her collarbone, biting into her uncovered flesh, hands sliding down her torso, ghosting over the hem of her small dress. She wore a chemise-style fishnet under her dress along with fishnet leggings around her knees, making Gaara grunt when he realized how much articles of clothing he'd have to take off her.

Kana laughed at the boy as if knowing what he was thinking, bringing his face in front of hers. Their eyes immediately locked as she breathlessly said, "Let's go to my room."

Lips were one again as arms wrapped around each other, Gaara's sand teleporting them in the one-story house to Kana's small bedroom. They landed softly on the bed, Gaara still on top but instead, the girl had wrapped her arms around his waist, quickly rolling over so that she was on top, surprising him.

"What?" Kana smirked at him, "Don't you like me on top?"

In return, Gaara's surprised expression turned to one of coyness, "Only if I'm still in control."

His hands made way for her hips, but she quickly batted them away. She waved a scolding finger at him, "Hey now. There's a reason I went on top."

The redhead could only watch as she stood on her knees, removing the Suna headband he had rewarded her with around her leg and placing it on her bedside dresser, getting ready to remove her dress. His eyes widened at her actions; she was revealing her body to him so willingly, it made him shudder when he saw her modest breasts pop out from under the dress. She smirked at him staring, "No need to stare, Gaara-_kun_, you've seen them before."

Indeed, this was to be the third time they've been sexually active. The first time was completely gentle and consensual. It was purely innocent, initiated by Kana who had promptly asked him. The second time was a spur of the moment, done in the Kazekage's personal quarters at night. After Gaara had been the curious cat and spotted adult-rated magazine poking from the Kazekage Kitchen's trashcan (most likely Kankuro's), he had experimented on Kana, not that she minded.

Gaara chuckled, "Are you allowing me to touch you again, or are my hands going to be batted away once more?"

A promiscuous smile was his only response as Kana grabbed his hands, pulling him forward so that he sat up, crashing her lips to his. Instinctively, she entangled her hands in his red hair, bringing him impossibly closer to her body while he wrapped his muscular arms around her torso.

She had taught him to deepen bonds with others, but Gaara couldn't think of any other way to deepen his with Kana.

"Gaara…" Kana called out breathlessly, between the kisses.

He moved his mouth to her neck once again.

"Gaara."

His hands roamed around her stomach to her back, making small circles on her spine.

"Gaara!" Kana cried, putting her hands on his cheeks to make him face her.

They were both breathing hard. Gaara stared at her wide eyes, wondering why she had stopped him. "W-what is it?"

All anxiety that had suddenly built within him wisped away when a smile appeared on her face. "I just wanted to tell you something…"

He waited for her to continue – she was still trying to regain her normal breathing rate.

"…I love you."

Gaara's eyes widened in surprise – this was the first she had said those words to him. Those three words hadn't been shared between the two because they both knew that they cared for one another. But love? Gaara had his doubts, as did Kana… but, it clear as day.

Gaara's lips broke into a smile before crashing them onto hers, with more force caused by his overwhelming happiness spreading throughout his body, a new flame burning within his well-being.

And as they pressed their bodies against each other once more, he believed that there weren't even enough stars in the vast night sky for the reasons he loved this purple-haired girl.

She loved him.

And he loved her – she knew it. Gaara didn't need to say anything to Kana, cause she already knew without words. She found the words expressed in his eyes more than enough.

His hands scuffled across her back, aiming for the zipper that held up her fishnet and pulling it down, allowing her to quickly remove her arms out; but she couldn't stop long enough for she was battling Gaara's tongue in her mouth, abandoning the fishnet still wrapped around her bottom and legs and using her arms to lift Gaara's fishnet shirt. He raised his arms, breaking the kiss temporarily to remove the article of clothing before moving his lips to kiss along the column of her neck. He loved the feeling of her hands rubbing his bare chest.

He pulled away slightly to look at her form. The sight of her hair falling in messy trails over her shoulders and her fishnet body suit still half on her, revealing her underwear, sent him flying over the edge as he easily resumed his position of being on top, spinning them around and flinging her back on the bed. He made quick work of making his trousers disappear and almost ripping off her fishnet from her buttocks.

Only in his boxers, he pressed his need against her heat, causing friction as he pumped into her. She moaned in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he continued to grind against her.

"You have… no idea… how much I love you, Kana," Gaara said heatedly, licking along the shell of her ear, making her sigh softly.

Her breathless moans grew louder when she felt his hands hastily grab one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze. She arched her back into his touch, whimpering that she wanted more. He began to kiss down the side of her neck, pausing only to nip at her collarbone once more. His hot breath on her skin made her writhe in pleasure before he cupped her right breast, covering her already-hardened nipple into his mouth. He sucked, licked, flicked, every single thing to make Kana moan out his name in bliss. Her hands lost itself in mass of his red hair, attempting to pull him even closer to her as he worked magic on both her breasts. The undeniable fusion of nerves in her chest sent shockwaves through her body as she moaned loudly.

With one last flick of the tongue to her nipple, he removed himself from her supple breasts, moving lower down her body, leaving a trail with his tongue. She sighed softly, feeling his tongue run over her skin, in her navel, before lowering dangerously close to her womanhood. It wasn't even a second later before she felt hands give her rear end a squeeze and being lifted into the air, her underwear disappearing the process. She yelped in surprise when she noticed Gaara had hoisted her whole lower body to his face, his arms wrapped under her legs to keep her butt steadily in the air, her clit in perfect view to his face.

He took a whiff and his need stiffened considerably against the fabric of his small clothes. Her womanly scent was intoxicating. He blew against it, hearing a soft sigh from her mouth, before he plunged his tongue into her vaginal opening. Kana cried out in ecstasy, attempting to grab anything in range to soothe the bundle of nerves in her lower region. The pleasure was too great. The only thing she was able to grab were the bed sheets under her, soaking all the sweat that came from their bodies. Her hips bucked against his face when he began to spread her nether lips and suck on the bulb that presented itself to him. Each time he flicked his tongue against her, her hold on the sheets tightened and her moans were released louder. He licked her lips before inserting his tongue inside once again, making her convulse in delirious pleasure.

He knew exactly how to make her scream, how to cry out his name, how to moan aloud, and she was aware of this. He knew the way to suckle on her breasts to have her moaning, the way to work on her clit to have her writhing, the way to touch her skin to have her wanting more. He knew that she preferred a tongue than fingers inside her any day.

While his tongue worked, his eyes staring intently at her expressions, as he hands stroked over her stomach, heading down toward her breasts, grasping one in her hand. At the touch, her back arched, causing her vagina to be pressed into him more, pushing his tongue in deeper.

When Gaara felt a hand on his leg, he had thought Kana was aiming to steady herself at the pleasure. He was caught by surprise when the hand roamed higher and a soft hand was lightly brushing against his member, the fabric the only thing stopping it from touching it directly. His own hips bucked and his eyes widened when her soft hand was able to release his member from his boxers, taking hold of his member, stroking it lightly.

Her eyes met his. Her cheeks were considerably red.

Kana smirked up at him, her vagina still presented in front of him, "I can't let you have all the fun, can I?"

Gaara chuckled lightly, letting her bottom fall in front of him on the bed. This allowed Kana to easily take hold of the situation and turn him over so that he was lying on the bed, straddling his legs and ripping off his boxers.

She leaned up to give him one long, passionate kiss, their bare bodies rubbing against each other, her breasts brushing against his hairless chest. "You taste like vanilla, did I mention that before?"

He smirked teasingly, running a hand through her violet hair, "I should have told _you_ that."

Kana laughed, the desiring teaseful nature never leaving her blue eyes. "Well, let's see how you taste down here."

Her mouth captured his again, deepening it between them with her tongue, the desire between the two of them rising above limits. He moved one of his hands to hold one of her breasts again, but she batted it away once again. Leaving his lips, she firmly held a gaze with him that said, "No touching."

He watched her work her way down his neck, his chest, his navel, resting between his legs. She kissed the inside of his thighs, grasping his member once more, before she took him into her mouth, stroking the rest of his length with her hand. A loud groan was heard from Gaara, his hand reaching down to grab her hair that spilled over his legs. His hips involuntarily thrusted forward as he sighed with a grunt. Her hot mouth, the wet saliva, and her flexible tongue wrapping his member as she bobbed her head, her sinful hands caressing his sacs, threw him completely over the edge. She licked, sucked, and teased him with her lips, tongue and hand until Kana felt her lover begin to tense up. When she knew exactly when he couldn't take it anymore, she released her mouth from his member, her hand still grasping it lightly.

She heard him groan in protest, looking down on her. "Y-you're getting better," he commented shakily.

Kana grinned at her work, straddling his hips once more. He gripped her hips, leading her over his member. "Ready?"

"You know it."

A second later, they were one.

Her vaginal walls clamped around his member, making her feel whole and making him feel one with her body. She started the pace, riding him at a slow pace. A sweet perfect union was completed with each pound, their bodies connected with each other's and she moaned his name, leaning down to hang her head over Gaara's ear.

"Gaara…"

The redhead swiftly flipped the couple over, his member slipping out. But he made no time for her to react before he thrust inside her, leaving her to moan his name once more. His hands stroked her sides, moving inside her at the same pace she had done. He used one hand to take hers, holding her wrist above her head while the other steadied him over her body. He crushed his lips to her, his pace beginning to increase. They moaned into each other's throats, the sounds being muffled by their heated kiss. She arched her back as her hips pushed forward against him, increasing his pace at the heightened arousal.

"Gaara…!"

Kana's breathless moan of his name made him thrust into faster, deeper than ever before. She wrapped her arms around him, bringing him closer against her body, the heat radiating off them like a furnace. The pressure was building up steadily within them. Gaara pounded into her, loving the sounds that escaped past her lips. The beads of sweat rolled of his body, the pressure reaching incredible heights.

Her moans turned him on.

His groans made her close.

The feeling was building inside them, their minds blurring as they were in pure bliss.

Gaara's thrust were increasing its pace, his pleasure rising at its peak.

Kana's breathing grew more erratic, her fingers gripping at his arms, the pressure in the bowels of her stomach becoming too great.

Each pound took their breath away, the sounds of vaginal juices making their arousals rise. Everything disappeared; the Medic-nin Educational program, the duties of being Kazekage. All they could feel was each other.

They were completely over the edge.

"K-Kana…" Gaara groaned out, spilling himself into her.

The violet-haired girl threw her head back against the pillow, feeling his hot semen spread all the way to her stomach. With a few more thrusts into her, she too climaxed with him still in her, moaning out his name.

He felt his body give way, falling beside the girl, both trying to catch their breath, calming their irregularly fast heartbeats.

All energy drained, they cleaned themselves up before returning to the bed, Kana wrapped in Gaara's loving arms. They faced the small window that allowed the moonlight to enter.

Feeling her eyes slowly drooping, Kana turned in his hold to look up at him. "Do you think you can sleep tonight?"

He kissed her forehead. "I'd rather watch over you while you sleep."

She raised a hand, brushing her fingers of his 'Ai' scar. "I won't force you. But, if you ever want to join me in my slumber, you're welcome to."

Gaara nodded at her, capturing her lips for the last time of the night. Filling it with all the love he could muster, he felt her hand reaching to run through his hair. He loved her touches.

When they parted for air, their lips lingered, eyes locked intensely into conversation.

There weren't enough words in the world's vocabulary that could explain how much they loved each other. But, they never needed words. All they needed was each other.

And as Kana turned over to lay peacefully to sleep on the pillow, Gaara's protective arms tightened around her torso to him, kissing the side of her neck to lull her to sleep, he spoke softly for her ears only, "I love you, Kana."


	10. Closing Confessions

A knock was heard on the Kazekage doors during the late afternoon.

"Enter."

The door meekly opened, a small voice behind it. "Gaara-sama…?"

Gaara's eyes raised in curiosity at Matsuri's appearance. "Matsuri? I haven't called you in for a mission yet."

The brunette girl had delayed this moment the whole day, fearing what would happen, but she knew it had to be done. Slowly, Matsuri closed the door behind her, unable to meet his Gaara's teal eyes. She bit her lip nervously, _'It's now or never.'_

"Gaara-sama, I wanted to confess something to you."

The Kazekage lowered his pen from the documents, his eyes turning to her. "What is it?"

Finally gaining enough confidence, Matsuri raised her head to meet Gaara's eyes, standing straighter. "I know we've been dating for a little over a year now, but I want to confess that I've been cheating on you; I really am sorry, Gaara-sama." Matsuri bowed lowly to her superior, her face scrunched up as a defense mechanism, feeling she would be lashed out at. "I truly am sorry, Gaara-sama. I don't think I deserve to be forgiven-"

With an amused smile, Gaara returned to the papers in front of him. "Matsuri." He halted her explanation, "I know."

Matsuri's head shot up in shock, "What? You knew?" Her knees began to shake, "But… how?"

He responded indifferently, his hand grabbing a paintbrush and began writing in a scroll. "I'm the Kazekage after all; I am suppose to know what happens in my village and the citizens within it." The brunette kunoichi stood there in shock as Gaara continued explaining, "I know you've been with Kanji, your former Genin teammate."

The words spilled out of Matsuri. "I-I was extremely happy when you asked me to have dinner with you, Gaara-sama! I truly was! B-but, it was hard having this kind of secret relationship with you. And then, Kanji started hanging out with me more and I couldn't help but-"

"I know," Gaara said again.

Her brown hair fell as she looked to the ground, embarrassed and ashamed. Gaara wasn't even willing to hear her out. "Are you angry with me?"

At that second, Gaara paused, his brush hanging in the air. After a moment, he placed the brush down, leaning forward in his seat to form a bridge with his hands, staring intently into Matsuri's brown eyes. "I have learned that anger only brings you more pain."

She bit her lip again before bowing. "I truly am sorry, Gaara-sama."

She couldn't bear to hurt him, but she knew if she had waited any longer, this cobweb of lies would have taken over her whole life. She couldn't do this anymore to Gaara, least of all the Kazekage. It wasn't fair to him, nor to Kanji – though he never seemed to mind.

"I know." Gaara said once more, staring intently at her, making her nervous under his stare. He was an intimidating person, especially one of his stature. "I also have something to tell you."

A wave of apprehension hit Matsuri as she stared at the boy uncertainly. "What is it?"

"I've already moved on."

Those four words hit Matsuri **hard**. To say she was in shock was an understatement. He had already known she had been cheating on him… and he had seeked someone else? Had he been cheating on her, too?

He saw the shocked expression she held, his eyes lighting with a sense of inquisitiveness. Her eyes began to glisten with tears, and he tilted his head at her. "Why are you crying?"

Matsuri felt her voice breaking. "D-did you ever love me?"

"I did." Gaara said bluntly, his eyes piercing her own. "But, I'm sure you never did."

"I-I did, Gaara-sama!" She cried out, her whole body shaking.

Gaara leaned back in his seat apathetically, glancing at her trembling form, his eyes hardening. "Matsuri, I know when someone is lying. I've had nineteen years of experience."

"B-but, Gaara-sama!"

"You have Kanji, don't you?" Gaara retorted in her direction, his tone cold.

Matsuri felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Sure, she had Kanji, but… he only looked at her when he _needed_ her. She had planned to leave him that same night when she couldn't lie to Gaara anymore. She couldn't hurt him anymore. But here he was, ignoring her words.

"Are you… are you breaking up with me?" She asked softly, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

The twitch of a smirk tugged at Gaara's lips, but he kept his cool composure. "We were never together."

Matsuri gasped in shock, covering her mouth as the tears fell freely down her face. And she left without another word, quickly running out of the room, almost knocking into Kana on the way out. Only a few staff noticed, glancing toward Gaara's office before returning to their work. Temari and Kankuro had been walking toward their brother's office as well when Matsuri ran past them, the tears cascading in droplets to the floor.

Kana whistled, "Wooo, Gaara. You sure made her cry. Did you break it to her easily?"

Gaara leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. "It had to be done; there is no easy way."

She smiled consolingly, knowing that even though he was over her, it still hurt him a bit. Setting down the papers on his desk neatly, she walked around the desk to kiss his forehead. "You know I would never hurt you."

Gaara smiled, opening his eyes to her, "I know."

The footsteps of Kankuro and Temari entered the room, both grinning wide. "Breaking hearts now, Gaara?"

"Hey now, no sibling wars today." Kana scolded, wagging a finger, "You and Temari have much to do today from what I heard from Baki."

Temari grinned, "I'll be leaving for Konoha by daybreak tomorrow, little brother. Let me know if anything goes wrong."

Gaara nodded. "Kankuro, how's the construction for the Training Center coming along?"

Kankuro waved a dismissive hand, "Going smooth. They've already got half the arena ready."

"Good."

Kana placed a hand on the desk, gaining the redhead's attention. She scattered the papers orderly in front of him as she explained each one, "Sakura sent me some ideas for the Medic-nin program as well as some new lesson plans from Tsunade-sama. I wanted to go over it quickly with you before I decided anything. I also brought some medical research for Elder Chiyo's reincarnation technique; should be useful for the facility."

And as Kana continued discussing with Gaara the medical reports of students and whatnot, Kankuro and Temari couldn't help but grin foolishly.

"I think Gaara's going to be alright," the blonde Sand sibling whispered to the puppeteer.

The boy laughed, "I'm kind of jealous."

"Just cause you can't get a girl?"

Kankuro snorted, "The only guy you got was a lazy bum who's too lethargic to find another girl."

Temari used her huge fan to smack the boy in the head, her face twisted in anger. "Shut up, idiot."

"Temari!" Kana called, embracing her tall blonde friend. "Say hi to everyone in Konoha for me. Let them know I'll try to visit when I can."

"You got it." Temari returned the hug.

Kankuro approached his little brother while the girls talked to each other. "Hey, did you get her back good?"

Gaara stared at the paperwork in front of him, not boring any ill will. "I told her I had moved on, just like she had done."

The puppeteer slumped forward, "That's all? No revenge? Do you want me to do it for you?"

"Kankuro, there is no need." Gaara said firmly, reprimanding his older brother. "I will not let her stay in my heart. She has left, and I will hold dear to me what has always been important to me."

Both boys glanced over to the purple-haired Konoha kunoichi in the room, her oblivious to their looks as she continued to laugh and talk with Temari. Gaara gazed in her direction with a smile, happy that someone who accepted him from the start was with him now, and promised to be with him.

"I can't say I'm not jealous, little brother. You keep her alright? I want to be the best man at your wedding," Kankuro teased, grinning at his little brother.

Gaara smirked, "I'll get back to you on that."

"Gaara!" Both boys turned in Kana's direction, finding her grinning at him. "Look over those documents, ok? I have to run to the Medical school and check up on the students. I'll meet up with you later – yours or mine?"

"I have a meeting today." Gaara announced, moving the papers about on his desk in an orderly fashion.

Kana nodded her head understandingly, her grin never fading, "Yours it is then!"

And before another word could be said, Kana had run up suddenly to the boy's desk, leaning over it to plant a nice long kiss on the his lips. Now that Temari and Kankuro knew about them, there was no need to hide it from them any longer, and Kana would take full advantage over it.

Kana smirked against his lips, feeling him beginning to respond before she pulled away, winking at him. "See you later, Gaara-_sama_!" And she was out the door.

Kankuro gave a wolf whistle, smirking at his little brother, "Dang, Gaara, you're totally whipped!"

The redhead shook his head, his own smirk never leaving his lips. Temari smacked her hands on her cheeks, "My little brother is so grown up."

After three years of constant teasing, Gaara had become accustomed to his siblings joking behavior, making attempts to counteract them. But this time, he merely ignored his siblings and returned to his paperwork.

Temari grinned knowingly, "See you at dinner, Gaara."

"Yeah, I got to go, too," Kankuro declared, getting ready to leave. "Don't do anything I would do!"

"I already have."

Kankuro and Temari stopped in mid-step. Slowly, they turned their heads in surprise, "ARE YOU USING PROTECTION?"

* * *

End! :) I tried ending the story with humor... I don't know if I really got any laughs, but I tried!

I hope I was able to convey that through their friendship, Gaara and Kana found their love that had always been there. I'm not trying to say that they fell in love at first sight, but by accepting one another as friend and constantly being together, they loved each in a natural way.

I know that explanation was as confusing ... but I hope you enjoyed the story anyway! Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
